Oneshots of a Cinnamon Roll
by SioSpace
Summary: This story will contain a multitude of Danny Phantom oneshots, from wierd scenarios, crossovers, and my crazy ideas who knows what will end up in it. I should be posting pretty constantly if ideas allow it. Have fun with all the cheesiness in this.
1. Nerd Quartet

**_First off sorry the first couple chapters are kinda horrible, but they're the older ones. I also post these on Wattpad so I'm not_****_ stealing it from myself. I obviously don't own Danny Phantom, enjoy._**

_Danny's POV_

Me and Sam are walking into school, heading towards our lockers and to meet up with Tucker. The hallways were quickly filling up with teenagers dreading and getting ready for another day of this hell hole of a school. We were almost to our lockers when suddenly up ahead Mickey's slammed into a locker by Dash while some jocks stand around them laughing.

I growled, I've finally decided I'm done with all this bullying. I'm done with these kids being mistreated and ignored, including me. I started walking over to them, Sam following me slower behind me with a worried expression. She wasn't worried about me, she was worried about what I would do to the jocks.

"Stop" my voice was plain and coulda few people watching from the side of the halls flinched. Dash sneered in my direction "And why should I Fenturd?" he slammed Mickey harder into the lockers. Mickey whimpered slightly definitely going to get a bruise on his back, combined with the fact that I had two hours of sleep because of many ghosts, especially the Box Ghost. I snapped.

"Dash I'm really done with you, you have no place or reason to treat anyone this way. And you know what? In twenty years you're going to be sad, alone, and working at the Nasty Burger. Mickey will be a genius millionaire, successful, and happy with life. There is no reason for you to do any of this, unless you really are trying to be a worthless person." I glared at him, my eyes flashing my neon green for a moment.

"Pff, whatever." He put Mickey down and walked at a quick pace down the hall, his little group following him. Even as he walked away I can see how there's some fear in his eyes and his face was slightly paler then usual. But that wasn't important right now, and I turned back to Mickey.

He was also a little pale, but there was a small smile on his face. I reached down, picked up his fallen text book, and handed them back to him. Sam put her hand on my back, turning back to her for a second, I let a small smile grace my lips. I turn back to Mickey smiling gladly of the turn of events.

"T-thank you" he finally squeaked out, I was about to respond when the bell rang making him jump. Laughing slightly I decided to ask him before he left "Do you want to eat lunch with us?"He looked a little startled to be invited to sit with the oh so secretive mystery trio. "I-uh y-yeah sure!" he managed to say, "Bye!" With that he rushed off to his first period class. As Sam gave me a thumbs up as we started walking towards our lockers and our class.

Needless to say Mickey had a good time at lunch.

**Line break brought to you by cinnamon rolls everywhere**

_3rd Person POV._

The mystery trio and Mickey were walking through the halls, talking and laughing. Mickey was somewhat like an unofficial member of the trio but was more of an extension waiting to happen. Mickey wasn't bullied as much anymore and if he was the trio would be there to back him up, and there'd be hell to pay.

They were headed on there way until Sam noticed Paulina talking to Elizabeth and insulting her. She narrowed her eyes and walked closer to see what was going on. Like Danny she was trying to put a stop to all the bullying and unfairness around the school and all of town. There really was no way of stopping her anyways and I think some of the bully's had excepted that.

They could then hear Paulina's high pitch voice "You're just an ugly nobody. You'll never be popular or have any guys. How dare you even think of taking to me. I'll make sure your life here is hell." Elizabeth looked like she might cry "I-I". Sam had enough "No she isn't. Paulina get it in your little head that I you can't control anyone. And honestly your so stupid, it's sad. You only think about yourself, you're just a shallow bitch." Sam finally finished her rant.

Elizabeth looked released and Paulina looked like she'd been struck for a moment before putting on a disgusted face. "Don't you dare call me shallow you witch. Don't even come close to me." Sam took a step towards Paulina while Mickey put a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and lead her back a bit towards Danny and Tucker.

"I'd rather be a witch then anything like you." Sam said coldly, walking back towards the group. She put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder "Don't listen to her. She's not worth it." "Thanks" Elizabeth finally said starting to smile. The group started walking away all with smiles on there faces.

Mickey made good friends with Elizabeth.

**Line break of boats(I totally ship it)**

_Danny's POV._

I swear I don't know what happened. One minute Mickey and Liz (Elizabeth) were getting to be close friends and were talking about ways to stop the unfairness in the school. The next they had saved Aiden and Elaina from bullying and now they were their own awesome quartet that stopped every bully attempt on sight.

They still hang out with us sometimes but we watched them bloom by themselves and now there's a new wonderful friend group in the school. Tucker thinks they should be named the nerd crew, I say that's weird and we can think of a much better name. But usually it takes a few months for a friend group to be named correctly, so we must have patience. When I told that to Sam she said "Since when are you the all wise one of friend groups?"obviously I responded "Because I am the almighty leader of the Mystery Trio and I know all." That's when I got a hard elbow to the gut and Tucker soon joined me when he mumbled "Lovebirds."

So a new quartet has formed. I know they'll do great. Just the other day I saw them standing up to some A-listers and saving students in the lower social groups. Let them be heroes to nerds and losers alike. Maybe one day they can stop-HOLLY GHOSTS THEY'RE TRYING TO STOP SKULKER I NEED TO SAVE THEM!!

MY GOD THEY'RE GIVING HIM AN ANGER MANAGEMENT PAMPHLET

...Jazz would be proud.


	2. Evil scanner of DEATH

_Danny's POV._

I walked into the school with Sam and Tucker, a few people gave us weird looks. I was vaguely aware that my face was a sickly pale and I looked like I was facing death. Which I might be.

Sam glanced at me and asked that one terrible question "Are you okay?" No, I was definitely not okay. The GIW (aka Guys In White) and my parents worked together for the week. Apparently they've made this machine that will reveal large amounts of ectoplasm inside human bodies. Like residue of a ghost possessing or still inside someone.

Parents claim that it won't hurt humans, but well I doubt that will work with me, since I'm half ghost. Today them and some GIW are coming to the school to test all the students with it. It's supposed to be top-secret but with my dad's blabbing mom just manage to stop him before he explain how it worked. If he had I could probably avoid it, which would've been too nice for me apparently!

In the end my answer was to stare at her blankly "Sorry, standard question." "Don't worry man, it's not like they're going to kidnap you, put you away in a secret government facility, and experiment on you." If it was even possible my face drained colour even more.

"TUCKER! Not helping!" she jabbed him in the ribs "Danny, you'll be fine. Just use the plan we made, which by the way what you'd explain is mostly true. If anything goes wrong we'll be here to protect you." Sam our a comforting arm around me and after a second Tucker did too.

It was halfway through English with Mr. Lancer, when they made the dreaded announcement for an assembly. Most of the class cheered but the dreaded feeling in my gut increased by tenfold. Mr. Lancer, finally calmed the class and we all started heading towards the gym. Or everyone else was, I was being dragged a long by Sam and Tucker.

When we arrived in the gym they directed us to the top of the bleachers. I got more and more nervous as I looks around. At every exit there was an agent and in the middle of the gym on top of a platform, beside what looked like an advanced body scanner was my parents talking to Agent L, the GIW leader.

Sam took my hand and squeezed it. I look into her violet eyes and some of the colour returns to my face. Until they call for it to start and my fear returned at full force. "Okay kids, it's time to start!" my mom called to the gym clearly excited, she then glanced at Agent L and he started. "Today we will call you all up in alphabetical order. When you are called up you will walk up to the machine and step inside. It will not harm you as long as long and as you're human."

"SO ALL GHOSTS COME OUT NOW!!" my dad finally ended up cutting in. It was only a matter of time, Agent L glared at him, clearly annoyed. "Alright, let's get started" Mom said, trying to diffuse the situation, Agent L nodded.

My breathing started quickening despite my best efforts to stop it. Once again a sick pale colour was my skin. "Okay then." Mr. Lancer stood up, walking towards the platform/stage with a clipboard in hand. "First up Alic, Julie." He called out, a girl near the bottom of the bleachers stood up and walked towards the machine hesitantly.

The rest of the school was watching the first of them to go up, with pity and worry. She finally stepped up to the machine and, with a little nudge from Agent L, went machine seemed to scan her until it beeped and a robotic voice said "Clear."

Julie sighed, slightly relaxing and walked towards the opposite bleachers that she was directed to. Mr.Lancer called out another name and they walked towards it. But I was no longer paying attention, I was hyperventilating. Sam held my hand tight and Tucker was trying to send me comforting glances.

After seven more people with the same reaction from the machine, maybe it doesn't work, well I pray. I'd managed to calm down my breathing, holding onto the hope that it didn't work. Until, it was completely shattered when Dash went up.

He walked into the machine with all of his arrogant confidence, striding in, a cocky smirk on his face. But it was quickly turned into a look of horror when the machine beeped angrily and slammed the door shut. Basically everyone gasped but the clear machine voice rang out "Traces of ectoplasm detected, suggested cleansing."

Dash looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, and my dad looked really excited. But Mom made him stay still and she alone stepped up to Dash. "Have you ever been overshadowed? Do you remember waking up some where's and having no recollection of how you got there? Have any periods of time you can't remember?" he seemed to process this before responding reluctantly.

"Ugh-yeah, I think. I woke up and Phantom was there fighting off other ghosts and pulling them out of people." right the Walker incident, I still hate that he framed me and made me 'Public enemy number on'. "Okay then. Jack!" Mom called out "On it!" Dad practically skipped over to the control panel and pressed a big green button.

Immediately red mist spread into the machine that was still closed. Dash squeaked but was otherwise fine when the door opened and he quickly stepped out coughing. He rushed over to the other bleachers, still wide eyed. The teachers looked concerned and like they already wanted to kick them out, my mom realized this. "He'll be fine, all the gas did was eliminate the ectoplasm in his body. It doesn't harm humans, only ghosts."

The teachers relaxed a bit, but I definitely didn't. Did I forget to mention during this whole time I've been getting even more panicked? That mist remind me an awful lot of the fumes blood blossoms and that really, REALLY isn't good for me, or any ghost that may come in contact with it. Yep, I'm having a mini panic attack.

Full on gasping for air and I'm pretty sure I looked like I was about to faint. I feel like I'm gonna throw up any second. I think Sam was trying to send me comforting looks and other students around me were looking at me weird. I remember the pain blood blossoms caused me but it wouldn't compare if my parents of the whole school found out.

A GIW agent that was guarding the door looked, at me narrowing his eyes before looking back towards the middle. Again I managed to calm down my breathing slightly. I've got to stay calm, don't be suspicious. Maybe the Box Ghost would comes and distract everyone and I'd make my escape unnoticed. With my luck some ghost will come in when I'm captured and down and take that moment to end me.

More students went up and were scanned. Agent L seemed to look right at me once and that itself terrified me. I've managed to calm myself down more but I still feel lightheaded. Can you guess what happened next? Yep, Lancer calls out my name "Fenton, Daniel", time to die then.

I froze, again, my world seems to be crumbling around me, right then and there. In the end a student behind me nudged me, snapping me back into reality as I forced myself to stand up. I walked to the platform at what would normally be a good pace but to me was the slowest thing ever. A few of the agents looked suspiciously at me but didn't say anything. My dad was smiling broadly, completely oblivious.

When I sadly got to the platform my dad put his arm around me, I think Dash said to another jock something about me being a loser but blood was pounding in my ears and I couldn't hear much. Though I could clearly hear my dad's loud voice "Danny-boy doesn't need to go in, he lives with us!" I start to nod vigorously but Agent L doesn't have it "You can never be to careful. Plus everyone needs to go in." saying that he looked straight into my eyes, smirking. This little-

"I guess. Okay Dann-o, in you go." With that he basically threw me in. I stumbled to stand up straight again and slightly glared at Agent who was still smirking, but my fear was quickly taking over. Within five seconds the machine beeped, and did nothing. I started to walk out, maybe it didn't work and I'll be fine! Then it slammed shut on my face and I fell onto my butt.

A few people gasped slightly, Sam raised from her seat Tucker close behind and I'm sure a few agents raised their guns slightly. Agent L's smirk seemed to widen and my parents looked kind of distraught. Then that stupid robotic voice announced "Large amount of ectoplasm found throughout body" You know what, I hate that voice.

My parents and Agent L walked over to the control panel, I heard Mom mumble, "The ectoplasm looks to be circulating through his body..." Agent L looked at me almost excitedly, I could practically see all the experiments he was planning spinning around his head. His smirk only widened as I struggled to stand.

A sharp pain meets me on my arm, I finally notice some edge caught it on the way down. There was a gash that started to bleed, I hissed in pain. And that's when I remembered my blood has flecks of ectoplasm in it even while I'm in human form. You better believe I started panicking, oh Clockwork, this was all going terribly. I rush to cover up my gash and in extension the blood, but I'm pretty sure Agent L noticed my haste, he looked even more intrigued.

That's when my parents walked back over towards me. I waited for them to do something, still clutching my arm. In the stands I see Tucker holding Sam from jumping down and interfering, I also notice how everyone else was watching intently all previous conversations stopped so an airy silence filled the gym.

If Mom was about to talk Dad cut her off "How long of you been in our son? Get out of him ghost! Or I'll rip you apart molecule by molecule!" Despite my efforts I flinched, and Mom looked at him slightly condemning for voicing it like that, but it was displaying her anger for him as well. Before I could respond Agent L started again "Get out of him now ghost," he spit the word like venom "And we won't completely obliterate you." Honestly I highly doubt that would be true, I'm guessing if a ghost did come out of me they'd be laid on a dissection table before they could say boo.

After a few seconds of silence with me desperately trying to find my voice, I finally answered "I-I'm not a ghost." Wow Fenton, smooth, way to make them believe you. Though technically I was telling the truth, I'm not a full ghost. Not the panicking was mostly masked by my amazing sarcasm, even while talking to myself.

"LIAR!" My dad yelled out, thankfully Mom cut him off before he could continue "You have ten seconds to explain, ghost. Before I rip you out, and destroy you." Okay... maybe I would have rathered Dad's blabbing on about destroying me. Dad started moving towards the control panel, I could tell he was itching to push the big button that would "cleanse" me. A.K.A. murder me completely.

"I'm not-" my mom glared at me "-argh. It was the portal incident Mom." She looked quite surprised, and unsurprisingly Agent L looked intrigued. Never a good thing, oh ancients here it goes. "Sigh. The ectoplasm fused with me when it activated. That's why all your trackers target me when I'm in the room." Agent L, well, he looked like a kid (that isn't Danny) on Christmas, Mom looked to be deep in thought. Dad was slightly edging away from the control panel, looking curious as always.

After thinking more Mom responded "Danny had a minor shock from the portal but there wasn't enough to cause any of this. You're lying." Well I mean it's more of just bending the truth right now. But she was already clearly doubting herself even with her confident mask. How can I get this through their thick skulls?

"Mom. I-I was in the portal when it turned on. I thought if I told you, you would freak out or something, so I saw no reason to. Ask Sam and Tucker, they were there." Most of the room looked up at the two teenagers up in the stands, Tucker still looked like he was holding Sam down but she relaxed just a little more when my mom's look of defiance and disbelief slowly ebbed away. Maybe I have a chance, but when I look to see Agent L's shark smile, I realized I won't get out of this safely.

Mom looked steadily more confused and started mumbling under her breath, which I could here with my advanced hearing. "No, he would- Danny would have told me- that output from the portal would have killed him- did the ectoplasm stabilize him? Is my baby some type of ghost?" Dad looked completely lost, and in need of fudge. Agent L was looking me over, looking through my soul, and probably scheming.

"We should with the friends that were there at the time." Agent L's voice carried over the gym, snapping everyone out of their thoughts "He could just be a ghost trying to trick us." I'm pretty sure Sam and Tucker leaped from their seats and sprinted down to us.

"Pant- That's-pant- Danny!" Tucker looked really concerned for my safety right about now. Sam looked at me for a moment, I swear she was longing to shatter the glass and get me out of here, but she ruled it out. She chose trying to get me out more passively, for now. "He was in the portal when it happened. The ectoplasm infused into him, it will kill him if you try to remove it. Or any anti-ghost weaponary for that matter." She was hinting to not try and cleanse me as some stupid minded people may say.

"How long has he been like this?" Mr.Lancer spoke up for the first time since he called my name, surprising everyone I answered "Two Years." There was a long silence as people seemed to process this information, until I continued "Listen, I'm not a ghost or going to attack anyone. Can someone please let me out of here now?"

I think quite a lot of people just realized I was still trapped in the machine. Yah, you guys figure out what's going on and just leave me in here. Not going to work with me. "Oh- of course sweetie." Mom moved to open the door, but the butt called Agent L stopped her "We need to cleanse him first."

"NO!!" Four screams echoed around the room, a lot of people were startled, and everything seemed to happen at the same moment. In the stands Jazz completely jumped up and started sprinted towards us, I pushed myself against the back of the machine trying to get as far away from Agent L as possible. Sam spread out her out her arms trying to block me from view and protect me, Tucker sprinted up to the control panel trying to figure out how to release me. But around the gym some of the GIW agents stood more at attention.

Sam was the first to start talking "Have you listened to anything you idiot?! If you try to remove the ectoplasm it will cause him a lot of pain, or just straight up kill him! Any ghost weapon or purifier will! I've had to watch him in so much pain because of them! You're not touching him!!" My parents now looked very concerned.

Jazz finally sprinted over to my parents and started frantically whispering to them. I think it was something about how not to let them take me and what terrible the agents have done, but Agent L started talking again completely unfazed by all of this, along with thoughts being shared through the stands. "Then we will need to do lots of experiments to make sure he's stable." Oh heck no. I'm stable enough thank you very much. "Then we will fix him." HECK NO. Bad, bad, bad, very bad!

I'm pretty sure a look of pure horror and panic crossed my face, like my thoughts. Now I think all the teachers didn't like where this was going at all. In the end my thoughts voiced themselves "HECK NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. I'm not going with them! NO!" I looked to Mom and Dad "Have you seen things they've done? They're terrible, once they literally attacked a transfer student because he had his hair dyed white. They've done so much shit. Jesus, you have to be blind not to see some of it." The last part was more of an afterthought "This is one of the reasons why I don't trust the damm gouverment." Well... that all came out.

Screw it. I'm done"Not to mention if they try to 'purify me' they will completely kill me!" As soon as I said that I got a feeling, it will all be downhill from here. "We're taking him into custody." Agent L said ignoring me, called it. "Now wait a minut L. You have no right-" She was cut off by Tucker who had been hacking into the control panel. He basically screamed out "Got it!" and pressed a final code in.

I sighed in relief when the door started to open, I'm ready to get the heck out of this machine. But then of course, Agent L pressed something on his suit and the red, probably blood blossom, mist started coming out. A scream ripped from my mouth as the mist started burning my arm, especially the part with the wound. Immediately when the door opened I tumbled out, falling into Sam's arms as the familiar burning sensation started to spread.

She started pulling me away from the mist but the burning continued as my arm started to glow red. I held back more screams, but it was getting harder. The mist started to spread out further from the machine, I finally screamed again when it started seeping into my legs. All I feel is pain as it burns and burns into my skin. I know Sam's trying to drag me away from the evil stuff, but it proves to work better for the larger person who picks me up. All I can see as black spots cloud my vision is the blurry outline of my Dad's orange hazmat suit. The last thing I make out is the yelling of my friends and family towards the GIW agents, as a fade into darkness.

I wake up with something soft underneath me, in the distance I hear shouts. It's probably Mom trying to get me up, wait, I'm missing something here. I open my eyes, squinting at the harsh lighting, above me is the crisp blue sky mocking me with it's s clear blue. Instead of my bed underneath me there's the soft grass. Oh ghosts, what happened?

I manage to turn my head to the sky, immediately I see the outline of hundreds of people about 25 meters from me. Shakily I push myself off of the ground with my arms and blinked the fuzz away from my vision. The crowd of people seem to be all the students of the school, with teachers and staff littered through it. At the front of them I can see the bright hazmat suits of my parents, and I'm certain Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are up there with them.

In front of the group all the GIW agents stood facing them all, weapons raised. I slowly stand up, and notice the outline of the school in the distance. I squint and realize it's completely surrounded by a red mist. Ancients, that's the blood blossom mist. The more I think about it the more I smile, I know for a fact the government won't be happy with their little ghost hunting branch now.

I'm ready to take these idiots down. Me being me, went around the crowd of enraged people and up beside my family and friends. I look back at the crowd and see them all watching me and these actions intently a few were videotaping, perfect we can get this on tape. And here goes Agent L "He will be taken into custody. Give us the boy." They still hadn't realized I was there over their bickering so Sam continued. "You have no reason or right to take him! You've already almost killed him once!" I think they were going to continue so I announced my presence "So... do I get a say in this? Or.."

All those who hadn't realized I was there snapped their heads towards me, looking quite startled I may add. I guess continuing was the best option "I'd prefer not to be experimented on in some secret gouvernement facility. But you'd also need a warrant to take me into custody, and those require good reasons." My friends started to smile, seeing where I was going with this. Agent L went though "You are an ectoplasmic entity, therefor have no rights."

Even better, "Actually I am very much human, so I definitely have human rights. Though don't get me started about how completely sentient beings don't have any rights, yet even animals do. Plus I've read up on you're agencies rights and you can't arrest me." Let's ruin their reputation more why don't we? "Not to mention you threatened me, attempted to abduct me, purposefully hurt me, aimed weaponry at teenagers, and-shall I go on? Once you tried to obliterate the Ghost Zone which would have killed all of us, because it's literally our parallel dimension. You attacked, almost severely harmed a transfer student because he had white hair. Oh, or maybe we should talk about your property damage that costs more then almost all of Phantom's and other ghost hunters fights combined. Or most importantly having a blatant ignorance and uncaring about all citizens around you putting them in harms way almost daily." Take that butts in white.

I heard quite a few 'oohhh's from the crowd, my parents looked ready to kill. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz moved closer smirking, immediately Sam put her arm around me. Agent L was trying to think of something to retaliate to that, but was definitely struggling. So I finished it off "Not to mention you just completely recked the school with blood blossom mist. Which could most likely suffocate someone, though I've never tried because when I even touch it, it causes me excruciating pain!"

This times some people flinched, and a lot of agents looked nervous as to where this was going. Yah I'm done, the other sensible people can deal with them. "You know what, bye." I quickly bowed to the audience, and cameras, and speed walked off dragging Sam and Tucker with me. Jazz and my parents stayed where they are, probably to fix this whole situation. As we were walking away a gave a knowing look to bothe of them and we all smirked. That's when we exacured our amazing plan.

We all shouted back simultaneously "NOT ALL GHOST ARE EVIL. PHANTOM'S BEEN FRAMED. DON'T TRUST THE GOUVERNEMENT. BYE!!" we proceeded to sprint away laughing. People behind us probably thought we were crazy. But we like it that way.

In the end almost the entire experience was recorded and posted. I was right, the gouvernement wasn't happy. But now I'm seen as a badass from a lot of people who watched the videos, so that's nice. All in all the message here kids, don't trust the government.


	3. Undercover show

**This oneshot is from a point of view like you were watching a reality tv show. I really don't know where I come up with this stuff.**

The show started off facing the big Amity Park sign, that said 'A great place to live'. It soon panned over to a man in his late twenties, with light brown hair and wearing a gray suit. "Hi Andrew Corey here, welcome back to another episode. Today we'll be investigating the mystery that is Amity Park. Some people say 'a great place to live' is the complete opposite to describe it, having it's accounts of ghosts attacks and constant property damage. We're going to find out ourselves if America's most haunted city is really up to these standards."

The screen then showed some cheesy intro where some clips of their past mystery moments, putting it together with insert popular song.

It next changed to a view of an average park with some towns folk walking around in it, which made sense for the sunny day. The host of the show approached a couple standing under the shade of a tree "Hi, I'm Andrew do you think either of you could answer some questions about your town?" They both shared a glance and the girl spoke up "You must be a tourist. Well you'll find some things out within a few hours." the host looked quite puzzled, but pushed on "So what do you think about the towns 'supernatural visitors'? Or are there any you've met." The boy answered that, snorting "Well I've only met a few personally but theirs plenty around town. Some more annoying then dangerous."

The clip cut to a group of teenagers, recognized as the 'popular' kids with boys in lettermen jackets and noticeably pretty girls. A pretty Hispanic girl started gushing "Phantom is a hero. He's saved me so many times and he loves me. I was his first Phan and the first one to believe in him like ever." A blond girl beside her started vigorously nodding her head.

It cut to a lone teenager by a tree fiddling with a bracelet on her arm "All ghosts are evil, ectoplasmic scum who ruin everything. Especially Phantom and his dog." The name was said with much venom.

The clip finally cut to a group of young adults sitting at a bench after being seemingly asked the same question, a girl spoke up "Well Phantom's pretty nice and the B-o-x Ghost is just plain annoying." The host showed a slightly confused look "The Box Ghost?" gasps went around the group a groan from the back was made prominent "Oh no. Now you've done it." A glowing figure phased out of the ground giving the poor host a mini heart attack "I AM THE BOX GHOST!! YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME WITH MY SQUARE OVERLORDSHIP!!! NOW WHERE ARE ALL YOUR BOXES?!!!" One of the group stood up on the table with a very annoyed look on their face "WE DON'T HAVE ANY BOXES!!" The Box Ghost just stared at them for a second before flying off yelling "BEWARE!!!" The Amity Park citizens just sat back doing and continues on with the day like nothing happened, the host was looking around frantically.

The view changed, showing the host who had calmed down much more then before but still looked a bit on edge. Behind him was what would have been a normal brick house was it not for the giant neon sign the read 'FentonWorks' and the UFO built into the roof. "I'm now here at the Fenton's, Amity Park's resident ghost hunter where most citizens pointed me to today immediately after I asked multiple questions about their spectres. Let's see if they have an explanation for us." Stepping up to the door, the camera following him, he knocked.

After a few seconds of loud bangs through the house a large man in a bright orange hazmat threw open the door pointed a large silver and green bazooka down at him. Poor Andrew scrambled back "GHOST!" Even the camera man backed up from the large man until he looked around an lowered the bazooka realizing there was no ghost. A petit red haired woman in a blue hazmat suit stepped out beside him "Honey that's not a ghost it's a young man and his friend with a camera." Andrew finally finding someone sane started "I was wondering if you could answer some of my questions about ghosts."

"Well why didn't you say so!?" The man basically dragged Andrew into the house the camera following reluctantly behind him as the woman closed the door behind them. The camera did a quick pan around the room showing a normal looking living room that lead into a kitchen, in a chair in the kitchen a red haired teenager sat at the table reading a large book. Andrew managed to weasel his way out of the large grip on him quickly straightening out the wrinkles on his suit.

"I'm Jack Fenton, this is my beautiful wife Maddie," Jack pulled Maddie up next to him "and that's Jazz. Jazzy-pants these young men want to learn about ghosts!" The so called Jazz looked up from her book and stood up walking past everyone towards the stairs, "You should run while you still can." She then disappeared upstairs, a scolding mumble could be heard from Maddie's direction. Jack didn't seem to notice "Let's show you the lab!"

The view changed to a large metal room that had a bunch of different glowing substances and whirring machines. It seemed they'd been in a conversation cause Jack finished what must have been a large speech ", and that's the entire ghost mindset and biology." Andrew seemed completely and utterly bored but snapped out of his stupor when he finished. Glancing around frantically trying to say something before Jack started again he blurted out "So what's that?"

All occupants of the room (including the camera) turned to look at what seemed to be yellow and black blast doors on the wall. Jack answered enthusiastically "That's our ghost portal!" Andrew slowly blinked "..ghost portal?" Maddie picking up on the very clear confusion explained "Well ghosts originate and live in their own dimension, the ghost zone. They can enter into our world by either going through the unstable natural portals or if their over level 8 they could create their own portal. We've been studying our whole lives up to this, a doorway into their dimension, it's a huge opportunity for the whole science community."

At the end of that small speech Jack ran over and pushed a large button, opening up the blast doors. Inside swirling neon green light poured out giving a brighter and creepier tone to the room. Andrew seeing the opportunity even in slight shock continued for the show, "So ghosts come out of these portals and evade into ours, all the time?" The camera zoomed up to Maddie's face, green lighting on her face from the whispering ghost portal behind them. "Well essentially."

The last change in scenery seemed to change the Fenton's lab into some sort of fast food restaurant. Andrew was already sitting at a table with three teenagers, a goth girl, a techie boy with a red beret, and a raven haired teen who had piercing blue eyes. The camera was farther away and at a slightly weird angle most likely meaning these teenagers didn't know they were being recorded, but the way the girl kept glancing directly at the camera made some doubt.

Andrew was talking "So Danny, what's it like with your parents and the whole of Fenton-Works, well.. work?" The three shared a glance almost like an inside joke before Danny started "It's a bit.. explosive." Both other teens snorted and the boy in the beret added in "The Fenton's are eccentric, in their work and personalities." Andrew nodded, probably remembering Jack Fenton specifically "So how is it to live while having a portal to another dimension in your basement?" Only the most attentive viewers saw how Danny stiffened at the mention "You get used to it." the carefree in his words made almost anyone who had noticed pass it off.

Before Andrew could continue Danny definitely stiffened and a fine blue tainted mist came out of his mouth. "Sorry I gotta go." With that Danny rushed to the back of the restaurant, Andrew who had seen the mist was very confused "What wa-" "Wow Sam it's getting really chilly in here." "Yeah Tuck it's freezing I think I actually saw my breath." Andrew, the poor man, looked at them almost affronted but before he could demand answers a loud crash outside disrupted everyone's calm and peace.

Everyone quickly snapped their necks to the noise as what seemed to be a robotic ghost with a green mohawk left a large blast mark on the ground. Almost as soon as he resumed position to shoot at the dinner a flying black and white blur rushed into him knocking them both back farther into the parking lot. A few screams echoed through the thin walls but it seemed almost everyone was used to these things, even the five year old calmly standing with his fries. Of course experience didn't seem to give the citizens common sense and they ran out into the open parking lot to watch the oncoming fight. Andrew and the cameraman following a bit slower. As they passed you could see in the corner of the screen the two other teens Sam and Tucker facepalming.

Once outside the camera had a clear view as the battle advanced in the air, fighting the other ghost was a floating teenager with wight hair wearing a black hazmat suit that had on it a white ghostly D and P inside of that. The ghost teenager dodged a blast sending two back at his opponent "Skulker when will you stop?" the ghost, Skulker, dodged one of the blast only to be hit with the other on his arm but was not deterred. About three different guns popped out of his back and he attacked with them "I won't stop till your pelt is on my wall."

A net incased Phantom and he crashed to the pavement but his hand started glowing a ice blue "No matter how many times you say that, gross." He covered the net in ice and easily broke free and jumped into the air delivering an uppercut to his chin. Skulker announced to the whole street "I am the ghost zoned greatest hunter and I will have you, prey." shooting two missiles at the teen ghost who dodged one and got clipped by the other making him be blown back slightly. "That's what you said the last fifteen times." He delivered a powerful ectoblast to the neck of the ghost shockingly knocking his head off.

Before anyone could be disgusted about a beheading right in front of them he pulled a small green blob out of the helmet who was yelling angry insults at him. With an unimpressed look the other ghost reached and unscrewed a thermos from his belt sucking Skulker and his hit into it in a flash with blue light. The crowd erupted into cheers and clapping, the teenager gave a slightly shy smile but did a small bow and flew off turning invisible.

Andrew looks completely stunned and eventually just kinda yelled out "What was that?!" a few citizens looked at him, completely unfazed "That was Phantom."


	4. Fenton Press Conference

_Danny's POV_

Backstage was dark and dimly lit with the remaining spotlights on stage. Sam and Tucker sat with me on rickety old wooden chairs as some people in the stage crew rushed by us. Today was an interesting day (even more then normal). My parents were having a public press conference/interview about ghosts, including all their biology research and methods to fight against them.

Even though they still thought all ghosts as malevolent creatures trying to take advantage of humans especially Danny Phantom, I was proud of them. Ever since ghosts started coming to Amity Park they were viewed as less idiotic, psycho, people who obsessed over ghosts, and more so the researchers and hunters they truly are. Tonight they finally really got to share their research to the public, the stuff they'd dedicated their whole lives to.

Both Sam and Tucker were happy by this idea too and came to keep me company since Jazz had emergency research she had to do. The interview seemed to be going pretty good so far, the audience, and live streaming cameras, were eating it up. They were really making it known to the community all about ghosts, sadly that means more people now thought ghosts were dangerous and needed to be destroyed. That was definitely a downside.

It was finally time for the QA section, the reporters and journalists were practically bursting at the seams from all their questions. As soon as it started there were dozens of questions shouted out in the audience eventually Mom ended up choosing reporters one at a time. She must have pointed at someone because the guy proceeded to shout out his question "What do you plan to do with the ghosts in Amity Park." Thank the ancients they decided Mom would answer most of the questions "Well, we plan to stop any rampaging we get to before Phantom and then either release them back into the portal or study them for a period of time to make better equipment or learn more then we already do."

Another reporter asked his question "How do you feel about Phantom since he is a ghost as well." I thought they would go onto a speech dictating how evil he was, but instead Mom reluctantly answered "We believe Phantom is... an interesting case." Dad continued for her "Though we don't completely trust Phantom he has protected the town from his own kind many times. Our Jazz is currently researching the mindsets and emotional spans of ghost and has found supporting evidence that they have emotion. And possibly some ideas to do good for others." Mom finished it off "It's in theory so far but Jazz is really certain about this."

Lots of murmuring in the crowd was the response to that. I can't believe it, I looked at Sam and Tucker and they looked equally surprised, Tucker had even stopped multitasking on his PDA "Did they really just consider not all ghosts are evil, including Phantom?" I looked out onto the stage through the gaps in the curtains and saw the honesty in their eyes. I finally responding it sounded weak even to myself "Yeah, I-I think they actually did." Maybe just maybe they'd actually accept Phantom, me, someday.

The next reporter was a females voice who sounded ever so slightly doubtful "So, you actually have children?" I could practically feel the annoyance radiating off of Mom from that comment, luckily Dad responded to that "Yep. We have Jazz in Danny, the most important parts of our lives." A few awww's were heard from the audience, the loudest and most sarcastic was from Tucker beside me until he was cut off by Sam's elbowing him in the ribs.

Mom had calmed down from the comment "The two off them weren't very interested in our career until after the Pariah Dark incident, but after that they seemed quite interested and attentive to it. A little like everyone else too." Many people who had doubted and ridiculed the Fenton's before the incident shifted awkwardly or even coughed. *Cough cough* a lot of people did *cough*.

Another female reporter continued "Are either of them here tonight?" Dad looked back at the curtains happily, "Yep! Danny-boy is hanging out backstage with his friends." I swear to Clockwork stars lit up in most of the reporters eyes "Can we see him?!" Mom knows I hate attention completely and utterly so maybe she'll be able to stop them- "YEAH! Coms on out Danny and we can show them our pride and joy." I love my dad, I really do but I was not impressed with him for that.

Looking to the sides of me Sam and Tucker's faces were split into big grins, that's when I knew my fate was sealed. All the audience heard in the moment of silence was a drawn out groan and two muffled laughs before Danny Fenton seemed to be shoved out onto the stage. I was almost shoved face first onto the stage but instincts kicked in and I did a roll before standing up quickly and shuffling over to my parents. On my social anxiety instincts I had my hands up over my face, definitely burning red like a bright tomato as the audience clapped enthusiastically. I'm not sure whether the clapping was so loud because I was the Fenton's son or because I just did some sort of ninja roll onto the stage, media's reactions are so confusing.

Forcing my hands down I glanced over the sea of reporters who all looked at me like Dad would to the last piece of fudge, well I'm terrified. Speaking of my lovable father he proceeds to take hold of my shoulders and basically present me in front of them to the world. In return I, exasperation clearly written all over my face, look helplessly to my mom who I could see had pity in her eyes. We share a look, but we both accept there's no way I'm getting out of this now.

The next statement from my dad caused an aproar for the reporters "All you questions will go to him." he basically just tossed me to the wolves. I would much rather go against hoards of ghost animals then face these bloodthirsty animals. As reporters started yelling questions everywhere's, Mom put a stop to it by yelling "EVERYONE QUIET!" When my mom comes yelling everyone should rightfully be terrified, therefore it gave her a moment of peace to continue "What Jack means is Danny will be taking over FentonWorks when he's older and you will direct all of these questions to him someday."

A few gasps went around the room from locals who thought of me as the scared Fenton kid but luckily this time I wasn't one of them. About a month ago we had decided as a family I would be taking over, Jazz never had any interest of taking over the family business though now she would always support it, and there's no way I'm leaving Amity Park defenceless, though my parents didn't know about me being Phantom yet. The gasps that did echo around the room were mostly covered by groans of the reporters since it's always young people being asked questions that got more views.

Maybe I could get out of this without talking at all- "Danny will answer three questions now and then he'll go backstage with his friends again." Dang It mom I was so close, but the prospect of hiding behind the curtains once more was very tempting.

The reporters finally seemed to accept this and waited patiently to be picked, having already been with the Fenton's for an hour they know how it works. Dad led me to the centre of the stage and Mom arrived beside me, handing me the microphone. "Do you want to choose them?" placing my hand of the microphone I whispered back "You choose, make sure they're the good ones."

She nodded her head, completely understanding my terrible social skills, and pointed to a man up front. "What do you think about your parents work?" "Er- I think you're going to have to be a bit more specific." my voice echoed around the room joined by a few chuckles. The man was about to respond when another guy cut in rudely.

"Daniel, have your parents ever experimented on you?" without my consent my hands tightened around the microphone my knuckles turning white. My gaze snapped to the man at the front, he was smirking smugly at my reaction and it was extremely difficult to keep my eyes from going green. When I had first become a Halfa the fear had crossed my mind but I realized my parents would never do that. Sure if they found out they'd have a field day but they would accept me and support me, their parents first. Not scientists.

I levelled the guy with the most heated glare I could muster (that wasn't green) and responded accordingly. "First, it's rude to cut people off. Second, no. My parents would never do that to me, or anybody. They love their work and I support them but they would never do that. Don't you dare think for a second my parents are those kind of people. So for anyone here who even thinks they mistreat me or Jazz, get it out of your heads right now because you're wrong."

Another shocked silence seemed to appear, but I don't care all these people should know by now. Mom and Dad had been questioned like this before but they weren't expecting that reaction out of me. Okay... maybe I'm a little overprotective. My glare stopped and I looked back as my mom took my hand and squeezed it, I smiled sheepishly back at her even though I was still mad about that guy. I swear if the rest of these questions are like that this isn't going to go well.

We shared a nod, Mom looked back at the crowd and chose a girl with fluffy blond hair holding a notepad more towards the back. "Are you actively involved in many ghost attacks?" in reality I'm involved with almost all of them, but they can't know that "Well, the high school gets attacked or the fights are near it like- maybe three or four times. Depending on the day, you know." I ended up glancing back at Mom and she motioned for me to continue, damm long questions.

"Umm once all the adults in Amity Park, plus Jazz, we're brainwashed into going on a cruise which was actually a illusion made by Ember and Youngblood who can only be seen by people with child like minds. So basically our entire class came together to save our parents, after a few hours, and we helped rescue the adults while Phantom finished off the ghosts."

A loud cough was heard off stage followed by a loud voice "Actually this nerd took lead of the class, taught them all how to fight with ghost weapons, made the plan, fought the powerful ghosts there, and then alerted Phantom of what was going on while the other kids freed the adults." I heard more laughter from backstage and my face lit up like a tomato, again. Quite a few heads whipped to look at me, especially my parent's.

I covered the microphone and yelled behind me "SHUT UP TUCKER." there was even more laughter from my oh so supportive friends. I've got to admit my parents faces were priceless but, "I'll explain later" is the last thing is said before uncovering the microphone again. Thank the ancients, Mom took that as a sign and chose the last questioner, it was some weird guy. He looked to be about a head taller then me but was still skinny, I couldn't make him out much but he seemed to have red hair. "Excuse me Danny Fenton, but what happened to you exactly two years ago today?"

He said the question as more of a statement or accusation, like he already knew what happend but he wanted me to say it to the audience. My parents looked confused trying to figure out what the stranger was talking about, but I knew. My face definitely looked (pun intended) like I'd seen a ghost, colour drained from it. Exactly two years ago today was- the portal accident, the accident that turned me into a half-ghost changing me forever.

"I-I uh." I looked back to where Sam and Tucker were sitting, they both weren't laughing now, I wished I could join them again where no one could see me. "T-two years ago today I had an accident with the prototype portal in our basement." My parents gasped both finally realizing what today was, I'd never forgotten, the stranger seemed to smirk though I still couldn't make him out much. "I was being an idiot and showing Sam and Tucker the portal. I ended up going in and accidentally activated it. But- hah- I ah fixed it by doing that at least."

"It must have been painful. You were in a coma for a week after the incident." I winced and a few startled people around the crowd gasped. "Yah it was.." "Then how about you tell me why Danny Phantom a ghost that greatly resembles you, appeared not long after your incident?" Oh this guy is getting really to close for comfort. "With my accident the portal started working so he must have come out of the ghost zone, or made his own portal to the human world to stop rampaging ghosts."

"Right right of course. Can you explain why you and Phantom have never been seen in the same place even though your the son of two ghost hunters and you're friends have even said you've met Phantom. Even your classmates say you're never to be seen when Phantom's fighting ghosts." If it was physically possible my face whitened more and my grip on the poor microphone held tight again. "Wh- What are you trying to get at?"

"What I want to know? Danny Fenton What is your connection to Danny Phantom?" Oh my Clockwork I see who it is now. I know that red freckled prick anywheres, it's Wes Weston. For about half a year he's been preaching to everyone that I'm Danny Phantom and so on. It's true sure but luckily must people shrug it off and laugh, the weird Fenton kid who always carries around a thermos our hero? Unbelievable. Let's just hope people don't believe it now.

"Pff- now I know who that is. Weston, how many times do I have to tell you that your theory isn't true. It's not like I'm a ghost living with ghost hunter parents or some comic book stuff, honestly Wes." I laughed it off, only the really perspective ones could know I was faking. "Oh no way Fenton, you aren't getting out of it this time-" in that terrible moment my blessings came in the form of my two best friends.

Sam and Tucker sprinted out onto the stage, they both linked arms with me, probably looking ridiculous, and Tucker grabbed the microphone out of my hands. "Sorry folks we've got to take Danny here off your hands." At this point no one argued, still very confused as to what's going on. "Give it up for Danny Fenton!" Clapping and a few cheers went up in the crowd, as Sam dragged me away, Tucker quickly following leaving the confused Fenton's on stage with the microphone.

Once we were backstage and briskly walking through the exits we started laughing "Oh fek that ended abruptly." "I swear I'm going to murder that Weston." Sam in that moment looked very ready to storm back in and do just that. "Okay how about we wait until there aren't hundreds of witnesses with cameras in the same room." She just grumbled under her breath.

**Thank you to my one reviewer for adding your thoughts, I'm glad you like them. I really don't know why I just like more so different views on the show, so that will probably continue for most of the oneshots.**


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts

_3rd Person P.O.V._

Much to his dismay, Danny Fenton's life was never normal. Born to ghost hunting family weird things always happened around him that his parents always blamed on ghosts. Floating couches, actually disappearing cookies found reappeared in Danny's hands, even without Maddie's notice toys moved by themselves to play with him. All that seemed to fade as he got older and eventually the Fenton family forgot about these occurrences.

Then when Danny was fourteen he had the incident with the portal. He was turned into a half-ghost and did his best to protect the town from ghostly foes. When Dani was captured by Vlad again a spark went through him, he almost felt himself channeling energy into her in desperation. Dani was saved and stable therefore he soon forgot about it, until about a week later.

Danny Fenton's new set of problems started with a bang, literally. A loud pop outside the house was followed by the insistent knocking of a strange lady. She was wearing some sort of witch hat and robe, holding a stick in her hand, not weird at all. The lady sat the family down and explained she was a representative from MACUSA (The Magical Congress of the United States) and that Danny was a wizard. No one in that family was surprised after all the things they've seen, in addition when Jack's grandfather was alive he would tell them stories about the magic world. They were descendants of the Nightingales after all.

It was unheard of for magic to surface this late but it was still necessary for Danny to learn and control his magic. His parents were ecstatic of the opportunity for him and didn't understand his pleas to stay. Jazz understood what he was worrying about but thought he should go learn as much as he can, they'd protect the town in his stead. As expected Danny still wasn't happy and learned from home.

Over the course of summer the Fenton family became more invested into the magic community. With a quick visit to the Far frozen Danny learned that ghost were aware, and if anything fearful, of wizards. They trusted him but all ghosts agreed that the wizarding world was not to be revealed to the other halfa, Vlad Masters, under any circumstances it could cause great danger to ghosts and humans alike. With the promise of finding them more information he flew home, for once actually feeling confident he knew something that Vlad didn't.

Within the first week and a half Danny was practicing magic with his new wand which was quite a dilemma to the wizards, they hadn't introduced them to any wand stores yet. When investigated by a local wand maker it was said to be made of yew wood and thestral hair, a very uncommon and unstable combination. Danny if asked where he received it would say a cryptic, old, master of time gave it to him, only Sam and Tucker knew that was the truth. As it turns out Sam's Grandma Ida was a squib so they knew of the wizarding world. When Tucker was informed he just snorted and said he shouldn't be surprised, but he was definitely appalled by the fact most magic would disable technology.

So Danny learned many spells and potions from books and Grandma Ida. Soon enough MACUSA wanted him to be sent off to a wizarding school through the school year, that's where the real problems arose. You see Danny couldn't go to wizard school because he needed to protect the town, the wizards didn't know that because he couldn't tell him he was a ghost hybrid protecting the entire town. So in the wizards eyes Danny was an untrained magical teenager who needed teaching, in Danny's eyes he could not leave town.

This is where everyone's real problems started. Danny was dragged to different schools so he decided to do the one thing he's good at, getting in trouble. With astounding effort Danny managed to get expelled from all the schools before he even started them. Many tricks were pulled, ghosts were released and harassed, Danny managed to utilize his father's boisterous personality to the fullest. The poor representatives must have been traumatized.

In the end MACUSA resorted to desperate measures, they called Dumbledore. Finally resorting to, with permission from his parents, kidnapping. Jazz though very unhappy with this option, packed his stuff counter to their parents. With a final blasted pop someone snatched Danny away sending him sprawled out on the dirt. Danny's vision of a relaxing last week of summer was shattered.

On instinct he immediately shot up from the ground almost punching a strict looking women in the face. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and helped him back up. Apparently Danny's so called blundering American idiot dropped him off here to go for a school year in Hogwarts. Which with the explanation it was in Scotland Danny held off his escape attempts, for now. He was promised he definitely couldn't get expelled before being sorted into a house when the students arrived in a week.

So with a mission in mind and some more things to learn Danny Fenton was off to get expelled from Hogwarts.


	6. Inter-dimensional portals why?

_Danny's POV._

The green and purple swirled scape of the ghost zone filled my vision as I quickly flew deeper in. The variety of doors and rock formations dwindled the deeper I went. I was on a mission from Clockwork, whenever he can't interfere or when he sees fit he'll send me on these missions. You know the, all is as it should be, and stuff that he just does.

After flying for about thirty minutes I reached where I needed to be. The "sky" almost looked darker and seemed to have a few red streaks in it, weird. Slowing down my flight I started just floating around trying to find the source of my mission. Soon enough I found it, a portal.

This portal wasn't like the Fenton portal or Vlad's portal, it was in the shape of a triangle which had a glowing blue circular entrance in the middle. Floating closer I released there's a bunch of dimensional energy coming from it. This is probably what Clockwork was talking about, leading to many different dimensions and being completely unstable. Whelp, time to go in. "This is my half-life now." Grumbling I flew through the portal making sure to turn invisible.

On the other side I looked back at the portal only to realize that in the human world it had been deconstructed. "And now I also have to find a way back. Thanks Clockwork." It all seems to have been in one big underground room with one door out. I sighed deeply and going intangible through the door. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do, Clockwork just said to go here, he wasn't being specific. Through the door seemed to be some control room/lab with many flashing lights and switches. I flew through the roof, finally coming out into what looked to be a weird gift shop.

Flying outside behind a tree I turn back to human form and looked out from behind the tree. What I seem to have flew out off some weird tourist trap The Mystery Shack. Sighing again I mumble to myself "Cause everybody's got an inter dimensional portal in their basement now." Yep, normal stuff around here.

Sensing around there's a lot of spectral and supernatural energy coming from the forest, figures. Keeping my steps as light as possible I start my trek into the woods. About two minutes into my walk I came across a miniature guy who looked like a garden gnome. This is going to be a long trip.

After two hours of exploring the forest, I was done. There were so many creatures in there I couldn't keep track of them all, I still don't even know why Clockwork sent me here. Sighing deeply for what seemed like the hundredth time today, I walk into the Mystery Shack to try and find something there. I mean when Clockwork sends me on an adventure it's usually more exciting.

Well this place is disturbing, inside the gift shop was a mix between overpriced dead mixed animals and strange merchandise. I mean you gotta afford the parts of the portal somehow right? It's still unknown how my parents did. I was startled out of my thoughts by someone jumping out in front of me.

"Hi I'm Mabel! I love rainbows and glitter! Here's my pig, Waddles!" The assumed twelve year old proceeded to hold up a pig who squeaked. "You look new in the area! Wanna be friends?" Wow, that was pretty much the complete opposite of Sam, I could barely understand any of that she was talking so fast. My response consisted of "Uhh-sure?" "YES!" She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to the counter where a girl around my age with bright red hair was sitting.

Mabel spoke again "Wendy this is my new friend - oh what's your name?" "Um- Danny" Wendy, as said by Mabel, held out her hand "I'm Wendy nice to meet you, next time run while you still can." I shook her hand "I'll remember that." At that moment a kid that looked a lot like Mabel wearing a blue pintree ball cap walked in. Mabel ran up and dragged him over the rest of the way "This is my bro-bro Dipper. Dipper this is Danny." Dipper didn't seem to like me and Wendy near each other and glared at me slightly. Oh ancients, now I've got a twelve year old with a crush not liking me.

"So Danny, what are you doing out here? I haven't seen you around here before." Some accusation was clear in Dipper's voice "I'm just exploring." That's basically true with Clockwork giving no clear instructions. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I turned crimson at Wendy's question, and thinking of Sam's steel toed combat boots ready for when I get back, yep definitely. Dipper's face was priceless though "Yeah, she's back home. Probably preparing to kick me to the moon."

Dipper seemed to relax at that, Mabel smirked at him as if proving a point, and Wendy smiled. "Feisty one, nice." We all laughed at that. I like these guys, they remind me of home. All was going well, we were talking and laughing for what might have been a few hours. Turns out they've had their fair share of adventures, Mabel was very ecstatic to share and eventually Dipper was too. At one point apparently their Grunkle Stan walked through, looked at us, and mumbled something about annoying kids.

It was great, until some guy jumped out from some sort of secret entrance behind the vending machine. When I looked closer he was really similar to their Grankle Stan but had side burns and was wearing some cool outfit, they must have been twins like Mabel and Dipper. The too of them at that moment shouted out "Grunkle Ford!" I noticed then he was holding some sort of futuristic gun and when his eyes landed on me, the only other person there besides Wendy and the twins, that gun was pointed at me. Yeah I don't like this now, instinctively I took a step back.

He shouted to the others "Get away from that thing!" Okay so rude guy, with a weird gun, who definitely doesn't like me. Well this basically happens almost every day but still. The others jumped but only Dipper took a small step towards his other Grunkle "You mean Danny?" If anything that made 'Ford' over here worse, soon he was advancing on me with the gun forcing Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy behind him. So obviously, I kept backing up from the crazy man with a gun.

It went on like that until my back ran into a shelf and he stopped about a meter away from me. I flinched, how do I always get myself into these situations? "You either have an advanced core cloaking device, or you're one of them." One of them? He knows about cores?! My heart skipped a beat and in my stupor I didn't realize he was moving again. He held both my wrists in at tight hold and presssed the barrel of the gun to my head. The other people in the room, understandably, didn't like this and Mabel took a step forward "Grunkle Ford! What are you doing?" Ford stopped her from getting any closer "Don't come any closer. He may looks human but he isn't." Now Dipper stepped closer infornt of Mabel "What?"

"Why are you here halfa." My struggles stopped and my muscles tensed for a moment I forgot how to breath. He knew. The only humans who knew about halfa's were Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. "That's what you are aren't you? The half ghost creature that roams multiple dimensions never belonging in any. Using your abilities to manipulate others." Oh come on. Of course Vlad would give halfas a terrible name. "I-I-Not all of us are like that. That one halfa is Vlad Masters he's been a halfa for twenty years more then us. He gives us three a bad name. And I was just sent here to search for something." The grip on my wrists tightened, well those are gonna bruise "What are you searching for? A weapon?"

My eyes glanced up from the ground up to his eyes and I raised an eyebrow. "Um- I think the freaking inter dimensional portal that used to be in your basement." Understanding flashed through everyone's eyes "I mean it's disabled now, that's good, but uh the remnants of its energy is still unstable in that area. So there's still an entrance from the Ghos- uh I mean Infinity Realms." I almost called it the Ghost Zone out of habit.

The grip somehow tightened even more on my wrists, a small hiss of pain and flinch followed. The gun pressed harder into my temple "Did anything else escape." "N-no. It's so deep into an abandoned area you'd only be able to find it if you were looking for it." During the questioning Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy remained silent paying complete attention as to what's going on. They looked at me as if searching for a flaw in a disguise, something that said I wasn't really the boy they'd just talked to for hours.

Ford didn't pay them any mind keeping his attention solely on me staring into my nervous eyes with a fiery glaze. "Then why were you searching? Who sent you?" There it is, the one question I couldn't answer. Clockwork has made me swear never to tell anyone about who sends me on my missions, he can not intervene therefore no one can know who has sent me out. My face pales at the realization, I can't tell him, he's not going to like that.

I averted my gaze to the ground and mumbled "You can't know." "What." The word was sharp and it was clearly not a question more of a demand "I can't tell you. It's against the very law of the Infinity Realms that I can't. I can't tell you and it's safer if no one else would know in the first place." I determinedly told the floor this. "Look at me halfa." His tone was so commanding and cold my eyes obeyed before I could process this, once again I stared into his cold eyes.

"You will tell me who sent you. And then you're getting away from my family. You, monster, will reveal to me how to keep of your kind and I'll make sure you never hurt anyone again." My eyes were wide and desperate, the others were looking conflicted but overall concerned for my well being, this had gone on long enough. "No." Without giving him time to react I spread ice out cover over the gun in an instant. I turned intangible and went through Ford's grip, going straight through the floor back into the secret area in the basement.

Some gasps and yelling proceeded in my wake but it didn't matter. Looking up at where their portal used to be I could feel the pull of it's energy. Instead I pulled it towards me slowly and painfully I absorbed it all. The rush off power left me with my Phantom green eyes glowing brightly and my aura fluxing around me, even though I was still in human form. Gathering the energy in my core I felt my feet lift from the floor.

"Danny!" Whipping around Mabel was standing at the rooms entrance soon followed by Dipper and Wendy. Seconds later Ford arrived behind them holding a new gun ready to shoot in a moments notice. A bitter sweet smile crossed my face as I covered myself with the energy. Everything went white, and I was in my own room again. The purpose of the mission?

The junior Pines twins had a scribbled down address of one Danny Fenton in their room. There was promise for meetings in the future. And friendship.


	7. Enigma

It was strange in the town of Amity Park. Well not to the citizens themselves, they were used to the ghost insanity. Really it was the mentality of both humans and ghost that made it unordinary.

When outsiders came to Amity Park they didn't know what to expect of the ghost invaded town. Some were sceptics, some already fanatics, but things in this town always surprised them. You'd think a town like this, with all the constant ghost attacks would be completely paranoid and untrusting. Turns out they're the opposite.

You could almost believe the town was normal at first glance, mostly from the way it's humans acted. Children played in the streets for as long as they wanted, with no anxious parents constantly worrying. Teenagers laughed, hanging out with their friends without a care in the world. When you visit the police station in Amity Park you'd find it empty, the cops mulling around and playing board games. There hadn't been human crimes since the ghosts were proven to be a constant reality. After all how can humans compete against flying ghost super heroes and ghost hunters that have futuristic equipment and abilities. Others learned quick if it, for say, was a deeper crime then robbery or such, the ghosts would get them first.

What was visible in the town (most of the time) was the hero, Phantom. The ghost had a rough start but now the majority of town respected and thought of him as good. He was a symbol of peace, fighting off his own kind to protect the town. Never giving up, never stopping even against the dozens of beings infinitely more powerful then him. Phantom was extremely powerful himself but no matter what he was nice, kind, and protected the innocent with all of his afterlife. It didn't matter whether that innocent being was human or not.

Their hero was not mysterious or strange to them, he was joyful and bright always bringing happiness with him wherever he flew, even making puns while fighting. Danny Phantom was an icon. On the other hand some humans were not.

The first human example of mystery, the Red Huntress. The Red Huntress was simply unknown, they appeared a few weeks before the Pariah Dark incident for no known reason. Using high tech equipment, powerful weapons, and flying on a metal hover board. Many different theories were out there, it was in the end decided they were a girl, and human, well the latter wasn't completely decided. She seemed to have a burning hatred for Phantom. Shooting first asking questions later, for all ghosts. A complete wild card, until they weren't.

About a year and a half after ghosts started appearing, Red teamed up with Phantom. It happened quite suddenly after some civilians claimed Red was seen flying with Phantom in toe, for once not shooting at each other. For about a week the Red Huntress seemed to not attack if not outright ignore Phantom. By the end of that week it was decided Phantom and Red had an alliance, even going as far as to fight ghosts together.

Most citizens were relieved and confused at this change, it was the topic of plenty of gossip for a while. The Red Huntress now more into the spotlight was still an unknown, the public having no information about who, or what they were. So the Red Huntress was a mystery to town, only very few people knew she was the hard-working teenager, Valerie Gray.

With humans there's always some weird and mysterious types, but the people of Amity Park would all agree there is one definite one. Danny Fenton. Now the Fenton's in general were a weird bunch, even for professional ghost hunters they're quite extravagant. Maddie and Jack could rant about ghosts for hours on end, though they were both geniuses Jack's boisterous personality could scare off anyone. And if you've ever had a meal with Maddie Fenton you'll know her food tends to become more sentient then it should be. They always say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, it was true in this case but in stranger ways. Their children were arguably weirder then them.

Their oldest was Jazz Fenton, her intellect out matched any but she definitely wasn't a normal teenager. Getting the highest mark ever on the C.A.T.'s, she is an aspiring psychologist. It's quite obvious to everyone seeing as she always dissects everyone's mental state in the near vicinity. She's to smart and observational for her own good.

As the youngest of the Fenton clan, Danny must have been the strangest human in town. Daniel was only slightly different then most, at first glance. He hadn't really believed in his parents ideals, sadly still getting bullied for them, he was still a sweet kid. Danny put his whole heart into everything, always seeming to shoot for the stars. Quite literally since he dedicated much of his time becoming an astronaut.

He was an adorable kid with stars in his eyes, but even as a kid Danny was un-ordinary. It first started when he was four and had an imaginary friend, this is a normal occurrence at this age so Maddie and Jack thought nothing of it. That friend seemed to go everywhere with that kid, Danny actually started talking to his friend more then he did real people, that's when adults started getting concerned. After months more of this attitude with no stop, Maddie was about to send him to therapy until Danny made a friend. Tucker Foley united with Danny Fenton and his weirdness becoming the perfect duo, talking to Tucker decreased the time he talked to his imaginary friend. Everything smoothed over, and when a pre-school teacher was in hysterics about there being a green floating blob Danny would talk to, it was ignored.

Danny Fenton went through grades with top marks always giving interest to everything, Tucker stayed with him through thick and thin becoming closer friends as the years went by. In middle school their duo became a trio with the addition of Sam Manson. The goth seemed to click right into their group like a missing puzzle piece, some may go as far to say Sam was the one who caused Danny's new strange behaviour. It seemed to start halfway through sixth grade, it easily could have started years before that and the humans only noticed then. Whenever Danny was in a room for at least an hour something supernatural would happen, things floating, lights flickering, unexplainable green energy, that sort of stuff.

People claimed Danny's eyes would glaze over and he would stare at the anomaly with a blank expression. Wes Weston once claimed he saw a werewolf ghost meet Danny outside, and after hugging talked in a strange language for hours. Practically everyone laughed it off, but Danny Fenton never denied the story, nor the detail added that said during that time he started glowing green. After all how would he talk to a ghost, whenever ghosts are mentioned he runs off instantly.

What the humans didn't know was every time Danny Fenton ran off he went to find the ghost. No one saw when Danny should smile and talk with a dead four year old. Or when he watched with teary eyes but a huge smile as a ghost traveled back into a portal which would finally lead them home. No one ever knew when he was twelve he was stare at his glowing hands in the dark, wondering if he was completely human.

Middle school were strange times for many, especially with some of the Fenton incidents, but no one was prepared for high school. A week had gone by, the teachers already loved the determination that was Danny, and then he was gone. A week into freshman year Danny Fenton was electrocuted by his parent's ghost portal and put in a coma for four days.

It was a big incident for Amity Park's small community so everyone knew about it. When he came back to school Sam and Tucker guarded him from everyone and everything, but even with them students could still tell Danny was more anxious and jumpier then usual. In the next month he managed to break so many lab beakers he was banned from handing them all together, no one likes when you drop and break something but people swear Danny's eyes flashed with to much fear every time it happened. Now the people of Amity Park may be oblivious, but their teens weren't stupid. They knew when somethings going on in their ranks and if it weren't for the ghosts arriving Danny Fenton would have been seriously more observed.

Fortunately for Danny after a couple of ghost attacks as the appearance of what seemed to be a ghostly hero distracted many, and all but one student practically threw out any conspiracies about him and started theorizing ghosts. That didn't mean they started turning a blind eye towards how Danny started constantly missing class, sleeping in class, and the most surprising for everyone, getting bad grades. The nerds and geeks were especially worried about him, when he showed up with constant injuries and bruises, most of the teen population wrote it off as bullying, but the nerds knew these weren't the normal injuries received. Quick lived theories suggested he may have been abused at home, but were quickly dismissed.

After the Pariah Dark incident ghost fights became more hero and almost everyone finally thought as Danny Phantom as a hero. On the other hand Danny Fenton's absences and problems also got more constant, a few students connected them with increase in ghost but didn't get farther then that. He was a mystery no one knew how to solve.

Before anyone knew what was happening he was also gaining confidence, it really surprised everyone. It's like he suddenly decided to grow a spine, some people decided he'd always ha done and just decided to use it. Right before people started to notice, Youngblood and Ember had taken every adult in town, leaving the kids and teenagers. Danny took charge, training a handful of teenager how to fight and use ghost weapons, ultimately leading the group that saved everyone's parents.

After that show Danny seemed to give himself more composure and strength. He stood up to bullies and protected others with a fierce passion. Some observant students also noticed he now constantly carried a Fenton thermos with him, no one said anything but the theorists wrote it down. *Cough cough* Wes *cough*.

In the end Danny Fenton is an enigma. He's a mysterious person who keeps surprising everyone. Only one other human actually figured out why, without being shown. You see Danny always had ghost inside him, why do you think they were all attracted to him like an ecto-magnet? Before high school Danny Fenton was a ghostly-human, out of the ordinary in the world. After the portal incident he was also the Danny Phantom, decided to be a half-human half-ghost. After the portal, he was a human ghost.

No matter what form he's in Danny helps people, ghost and human. His soul was made to protect, made to be sweet. Danny was made to be an angel on earth, and he's succeeding even if he doesn't realize it. If the world ever knew Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the same being it'd be a great shock to the humans.

Danny Fenton is an enigma. Danny Phantom is a role-model. But Danny, Danny together was really an angel.


	8. Cuts

_Danny's POV._

A cold breeze hit my, decidedly human, back. Cold didn't affect me in either form anymore, so it was more of a reminder of how exposed I was. Kneeling on the ground was hard and unforgiving, but also sticky? Opening my eyes wasn't as hard as I expected it to be, but the bruises on my face ached in protest.

The sky was covered with dark clouds cutting out any thought of light from the moon or the stars. The only source of light were the bits of glowing ectoplasm mixed with a dark red substance, oh, my blood. It pooled around me and flowed from the deep gash in my stomach. Struggling to sit upright, I spit out some of the metallic tasting blood from my mouth, and look down. Even with the blood covering it, I knew it was deep.

Skulker had swiped me with his new hunting knife, apparently it can hit ghosts that have gone intangible. I found out the hard way, plus I'm pretty sure it was a 'gift' from Vlad. As I watched with half lidded eyes it started healing itself, one good power though it would still need stitches. It'll be gone in a few days, fading into the dozens of scars and burns covering my torso. But at the moment I was still losing to much blood, black started to blur across my vision.

Well this is ghost hunting. The world went dark.

_Mickey's POV._

Five minutes after first period had started, Danny Fenton entered the room. Him being late was a normal occurrence so no one payed him any mind as he limped to today, but today I did. There was a large bruise over his right eye, fresh cuts littering his face and arms. A new drop of blood fell from his leg and I had to restrain myself from openly wincing. I am well aware of what arise from bullying, I've experienced many myself, but that's not it.

Dash and his buddies never went this far to anyone, even Danny. The only blood they'd ever drawn would come from bloody noses. Plus, according to the sources of fellow students, Dash had only shoved two fellow nerds into lockers before he went to class. In other words he must have been in a good mood. A large stain of blood suddenly started soaking through his shirt near his stomach, he flinched, so did I.

That should definitely receive medical attention, all I could make out from the blood was how big the wound was but it was definitely deep. Fifteen minutes later blood was still dripping through his shirt, Danny finally raised his hand and went to the bathroom, noticeably limping as he did. How no one else, like I don't know the teachers, noticed these things is really concerning. I waited a minute before following him, since I've never left class before our teacher let me leave class without needing persuasion.

Keeping a quick pace and my feet light, I turned the corner to the nearest bathroom. Peaking around the wall I saw the one Danny Fenton in front of the mirror mumbling about stupid boxy, and bad stitches. He lifted his shirt up after a brief scan of the room and I had to restrain myself from gasping. A large cut sliced across his abdomen bloody and fairly deep, though it looked like it had healed slightly from its original size. It was ragged but straight almost as if a blade had cut through it, but it was also tinged green? With a speedy slide of hand I pulled out my flip phone and took a picture, luckily no loud click ensued because I was already prepared for a stealth mission.

Holding my breath I watched as he pulled out a needle and bandages from his bag, settling himself onto the ground near the drain. Before he could start that inevitable action multiple other teenage voices started talking loudly in the hallway, Danny's gaze snapped up and I pressed myself back against the wall. When I gained the confidence to look back around the corner he was gone.

Though I was concerned, at this point I knew he could take care of himself. So after school, deep in my own room I added the picture to the file of Daniel Fenton, circling one conclusive idea. Ghost Hunting.

Okay, maybe I should meet with Weston.

_3rd_ _Person_ _POV._

Deep in someone's basement an evil cackle bounced off the walls. I mean it wasn't a good evil cackle, more like one of those ones some teenager tries to do but fails miserably. A scrawny figure clipped a picture onto a cork board with practiced ease and wound a red string connecting to it. The picture like many of the others contained one Danny Fenton, but almost all of which somehow found its way connected to a photo Danny Phantom. Set observer stepped back from the board admiring their months of work and research.

"Times running out Fenton," they picked up two photos. One of Danny Fenton one of the town hero, side by side any idiot could tell their faces were identical, as well as their body shape, and hair style. "Soon I'll convince them, I'll stop you ghost."

The figure smiled manically to the board, the figure was Wes Weston.

Dun dun dun


	9. Forgiving

_Danny's POV._

Well, I'm terrified. Standing in Clockwork's tower with Sam and Tucker usually made it the most comfortable place in the multiverse, especially knowing my mentor was right here to protect us. But today this meeting was for a dreaded reason, we were going back to the future timeline. The future timeline where I'd become Dan, the timeline that was no longer supposed to exist.

When I beat Dan and fixed the timeline we expected the other to stop existing, apparently we were majorly wrong. Or Clockwork knew perfectly well that this would happen and conveniently decided not to tell us until now, which is most likely the case. It's been two months since I fought my evil future self, and one month since Clockwork became my mentor. Although this was also likely caused by the Observants not trusting me to run amok through the realms without some unlucky soul to guide me.

Approximately three days ago Clockwork ended up warning us all what was going to happen, giving us time to make a barely functional plan. Funnily enough our minds were already shutting down at the time because Valerie put the dots together and realized I'm a halfa. Sure we all knew it was inevitable but it was still terrifying, even with Dani hanging around it was a huge mess. Those two were practically part of "Team Phantom" by now and would be brought here any second thanks to the nifty power of portals.

I had to blink a few times when the constant sound of Tucker's typing stopped, Sam and I glanced over at him as he shouted triumphantly into the towers. Sam raised an unimpressed eyebrow "What did you do we're not even there yet." Tucker held his PDA protectively to his heart and scoffed "Well, Sammykins, the handsome tech master you're looking at just finished the self completing virus that will hack into any database, government or otherwise." Even though Tucker could do this already could sometimes take up to thirty minutes, time we didn't have once the plan was set in motion.

Glancing down at my feet I barely noticed Sam's glare at the use of such a nickname, I responded to the unstated truth "Yeah, we need to get out fast. Everyone there has also had two months, maybe more, to recuperate since Dan was last there to attack them. They've had time to prepare and defend anything and will probably attack the second they realize I'm- well- me…"

A warm hand wormed it's way into my own, squeezing it into my own Sam looked up at me. "We know you're not him Danny, and we'll make sure they see it too. None of this is your fault." Tucker nodded beside us, "Yeah man, come on, you're the one who defeated Dan in the first place. If anything they should be thanking you." A small smile raised on my lips, "Yeah, that's not gonna happen." "We'll see."

In a flash of blue a portal opened up beside us, Clockwork, Elle (Danielle), and Valerie stepped out. Well technically they flew out, because ghosts, and Valerie glided in on her hover board an ecstatic Dani on the back. With a graceful leap Dani, in human form, jumped off of Valerie's board onto me, hugging me tightly. I returned it and managed to stifle a groan of pain as my back was cracked in multiple places from her strength.

"Why hello Danny!" We separated from our hug "And hello Dani", groans circled the group but our smirks held strong. Valerie landed and started muttering "Every time, every damm time. They literally saw each other two days ago." Sam and Tucker nodded with her, clearly suffering. I'd like to say mine and Elle's giggles matched quite deviously.

Clockwork, even through his calm mask, was amused but coughed to draw order back to the group of rambunctious teenagers. "Are all your plans set?" he already knew the answer to that, smug time lord, we all nodded our heads. "Time to go then, remember once you're done I'll bring you back immediately." Bright light expanded in front of us, a pale blue glowing off into the room. Together we walked into the portal.

_3rd Person POV._

Meanwhile in a coexisting future timeline the entire worlds human population gathered together, at least metaphorically. It's been two months since any confirmed sighting of the tormentor of their world, Dan Phantom, and some structure of normality could finally return to their lives. All across the world have turned to view their TVs and screens, most communities bartered gathered together to watch the semblance of a new beginning being presented from Amity Park.

The world was ready to move on, unknown to them they'd have to accept other facts first.

Up on a raised stage, the leaders of the country (for calling any of them presidents would have been insanity) and other important figures started of the momentous occasion. Valerie Gray stood proudly next to her father on set stage, no matter what confusing mess had happened two months ago before Phantom's disappearance it was behind them now. Well, that's what Valerie thought until gasps filled the nations and the secure government video streaming for the occasion was highjacked and took over.

On the screen a teenager in a red beret appeared, typing viciously on a PDA. A few moments later another stream in the corner appeared, showing the entire crowd and important figures currently in

Amity Park. Small gasps could be heard by certain individuals who recognized this teenager as one who supposedly died over twenty years ago. A victorious smile filled his face as he raised his face to look at the camera, "Hello there."

The nations current leaders all just looked around with confused looks on their faces and people behind the scenes desperately tried to regain control of the situation. Valerie looked to the big screens for a moment before signalling her dad to stop them, meanwhile she stepped out onto the middle of the stage. "Everyone do not panic, I'm not sure exactly what's going on but I can vow for the person on screen."

The teenager on the screen held a hand over his heart "Why thank you Valerie," in a swift movement he placed his PDA in his pocket and walked off screen. Seconds later a black haired girl walked out into the cameras view the other teenager once again following.

"I'm Sam Manson, this is Tucker Foley. To all but one person on your world, were dead." Tucker crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow "I mean here we technically are. And before all of you start screaming, no, we are not ghosts."

A snort from out of frame could be heard, Sam glanced over and muttered "Most of us." Tucker nudged her with a sly grin "I guess you could say that's only half-a it." After a quick moan, Sam continued "It should be apparent, but Dan Phantom is gone and will never torment you again." Unknown to them a cheer went up in the watching crowds. Many people smiled, because no matter what the source was, their biggest hope had finally been confirmed. They may finally be safe.

"We're here to explain to you all how this was caused and how it was stopped." Catching each other eyes, Sam and Tucker nodded at one another "First there's someone else needing introduction." A dramatic pause followed, when nothing happened the two of them seemed to groan simultaneously. Tucker held up his hand practically gesturing the, I got it, before stomping off the camera. Muttering ensued 'backstage' until Tucker finally came back on screen appearing to be dragging someone with him. That's at least what it looked like since in fact Tucker looked to only be dragging air with him.

The seemingly imaginary person was then shoved in front of Sam, "I swear if you don't turn visible right now Mister, no NASA tracking for a month." A dramatic gasp seemed to pull from the air in front of her before a figure hastily returned to the visible spectrum. It was almost comical the way he turned around slowly from Sam to look at the camera, he was clearly terrified but he gave a meek smile. Many people in the crowd recoiled in horror when they realized this person was floating and had Phantom's insignia on his chest.

The teenaged Phantom glanced back at Tucker, and receiving vigorous nodding he turned back to the camera. Floating an inch higher off the floor he crossed his arms and stared into the camera, "Phantom, Danny Phantom." Sam looked mortified, most of the world became conflicted overall startled by this calm, nonviolent behaviour. Mostly unnoticed Valerie Gray covered her face groaning but failed to hide her smile. Deep in the ghost zone surrounding an old television a large group of ghost were all sputtering in disbelief.

"Okay. Okay." Sam shoved passed the two boys glaring, "After that immature show-" Behind her Tucker and Danny stuck their tongues out at her, Sam whipped her head back to them and they quickly hid their previous motions. "Stupids- ahem. Now we're going to actually explain what is happening here." Tucker put his elbow on top of Danny's shoulder "You're all probably thinking: What the heck is happening, why is there a miniature version of Phantom not being a chaotic evil," A glance to Danny "Most of the time." "HEY-" was ignored by both other teenagers.

"To put it simply two months ago our timelines were intertwined, the difference of them being ours was your past, making yours ten years a head of us." Sam ended up pulling Danny forwards so he could finally say his part, "Our timelines ended up being separated when I was shown what some choices would result it, that being Dan. With some fighting and a few time screw ups we managed to stop your present, our supposed future from happening." Silence from their end indicated Danny was not going to continue so Tucker took his chance. "I think what DANIEL HERE has forgotten to mention that Dan is not solely him, it never will be his fault. AND. He's the one who defeated Dan."

The crowds around the world stared in silent astonishment at the screen, because really what was happening?! Deep in an old evil lair an old fifty some year old man stared at the screen in guilt, never noticing two of his 'pawns' from ten years ago stare at him, shush each other, and quickly sneak back to where Danny and co were filming.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder and he looked back at her guilt still spread across his face, "Look It's awful what happened to all of you, and I'm sorry but it's not Danny's fault. Dan was made out of two pieces of corrupt souls and combined together made a disaster, but it's gone now, he's gone now and he's never coming back." Only a few shouts of outrage for Phantom not being at fault were heard to this but they were quickly silenced, many were still conflicted but it showed that it wouldn't be as simple as they thought.

"So the last thing we'll explain about all of this, is well..." Danny floated up in the air sitting crisscross and rubbed his neck. "Okay, so, I'm not exactly a normal ghost." Still on stage Valerie Gray muttered to herself "So he was half-human.."

Danny continued "I'm something called a half-" a black and white blur slammed into him, sending both figures off screen. Soon after on the opposite side of the screen a red suited figure dropped down to the ground after pulling in a hover board. There was a collective gasp when everyone watching realized this was the previous suit of the Red Huntress AKA. Valerie Gray.

The theory was proven correct when her helmet retracted into her suit, a fifteen year old Valerie stood beside Sam and Tucker. On the stage in Amity park a twenty five year old Valerie stood, staring at the screen in astonishment. People wiped their heads back and forth between the Valerie's over a decade apart. In that moment practically all doubts of time travel were cast out, I mean they were already living in a ghost infested world, it shouldn't be that much of a surprise.

Finally the new girl on camera spoke "Hey." A noticeably not Danny voice from backstage giggled, "Spoken like a true teenager." Valerie scowled at the speaker "Shush. Your elders are speaking. Also didn't you have that device in your pocket when you tackled Danny?" "I mean, yeah. But it's fine-" these controversial words were cut off by two screams. Visible on camera was what would be described as white lightning arching off from that area.

Seconds later two smoking figures emerged onto the camera holding each other up, but they were unknown to their audience. The raven-haired and blue eyed teenager looked at the similar looking pre-teen by his side, "I can't believe you've done this." The others on screen were laughing hard at that but Sam suddenly developed a devious smirk before covering it with a fake shocked expression.

"Danny, you're alive?!" Once again the identified Danny looked up with the most done with expression ever seen and replied in a completely unenthusiastic voice, "What." Tucker held his heart dramatically "You're not dead?!" Valerie ran over pulling the girl towards her "Elle! Where did you find him?!" Elle looked up with an innocent expression then turned back to Danny with wide eyes "Danny?"

He mouthed some obscenity under his breath before responding, "I was dead, but I half-assed the job." All of their expressions remained for a few seconds before dissolving into laughter. It was easy to say the human population was severely confused.

Once they'd calmed down Valerie and Elle shoved Danny forwards, he coughed into his hand, still smiling. "So, my name's Danny Fenton and I'm a halfa. A creature that's half-human, half-ghost, err- I think. Maybe not exactly half, but we're kind of a rare species."

Elle stepped up next to him, "Kind of a rare species? Cuz, there was three of us in existence, and I'm your clone." The crowd just kept getting more and more shocked by these revelations, and people just started needing to sit down. Sam smacked herself in the face "I thought that was the one thing we agreed not to mention to the entire population of Earth." Elle let out a small oops whilst everyone else groaned.

Danny rubbed his arm "I guess we should actually show them." He appeared to concentrate for about three seconds before also hitting himself in the face. "The Plasmius Maximus is still affecting us. CLOCKWORK!!" Almost as if the screen glitched snapped from one side of the stage to the other talking to mid air, and Elle was looking at him, hands on her hips. "Thank you."

Danny nodded before turning back to the camera "Okay got that covered. So I'm Danny Fenton but I'm also known as Danny Phantom." With that said a white halo appeared around his waist, spreading up his body and changing him into Phantom. On the other side Elle went through the same process basically changing into a girl version of Phantom, otherwise known as Elle/Danielle Phantom.

Danny floated to the middle of the screen before bowing "So, Yeah, that's what's happening here. Plus we have to go right about..." a blue portal opened up behind them "..Now. That was an interesting experience and now we'll return to our proper timeline. You'll probably never see us again so don't worry about that."

The crowds were sputtering and were actually shouting out at the screen. As the whole group gathered around the portal. Danny raised up his hand in farewell, beside him Elle shouted "BYE!" With that the group disappeared in a flash of blue and the screens all cut back to the live feed of Amity Park. Any and all figures on stage were staring at their own screen mouths agape, until finally a one Valerie Gray stepped forward and clapped her hands.

"So folks, there's your proof Dan was defeated."

**_AN: So there's that. I'm so sorry to all of you that it's been so long since I updated, honestly it's weird because I thought in summer I'd have more time to write but it turns out randomly writing in the middle of French class proves more effective. I'll try to do more now, and if any of you have ideas or suggestions I'd love to hear them, or read them I guess._**

**_Thanks for all of you who review, and all of you who even just read my stuff. Until next time, have a peachy day!_**


	10. Cyborgs

One Tucker Foley walked down the street with a bounce in his step. Amity Park was filled with many people outside enjoying the warmth on this Sunday afternoon, many kids played happily together with the comfort of June looming above them. Even teenagers who would soon face their strenuous exams took time from their day to enjoy the good weather and prosperous time for them. Tucker was one of those teenagers, content in walking at his own pace to the Fenton residents, until a beep came from his PDA and he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, staring down at the screen.

Before anyone could get upset at his obstruction of the walking flow he yelped in surprise and took off running down the street. This occurrence briefly confused residents who witnessed it but was quickly forgotten, it's was not as though he was attacked by a ghost. Coincidently if a ghost even attempted to ruin this beautiful day the citizens would take the fight into their own hands and crush them into oblivion.

In the Fenton household Maddie Fenton sat fiddling with a new invention that would disrupt structure of any ectoplasm hit with its deadly rays, this invention almost blew up the entire house when the front door slammed open startling Maddie. Tucker Foley blasted through the living room taking the stairs two at a time toward the second floor, a brief shout of "Sorry Mrs. Fenton!" followed him. Jack at this moment slammed open the lab door immediately after, luckily Maddie was immune to the surprise this time.

"No it wasn't a ghost, Jack, it was just Tucker." Jack lowered the bazooka from his shoulder, a disappointed frown marring his face. "Awww," once more he retreated to the lab, most likely to experiment on something insane. Meanwhile upstairs Tucker kicked open the door to Danny's room, gracing them with his presence, Sam and Danny looked up at him with unimpressed eye-rolls. Sam closed the book she was reading, "I didn't think you'd be this excited to study." Danny hovered casually above his bed holding an English book up to his face, "I mean I'm the one who has had no chance to study from ghost fights."

"This is no time for studying people!" He grabbed the books from their hands and chucked them unheedingly across the room, ignoring their protests. "The future awaits us!" Danny sat down properly on his bed, finally obeying the laws of gravity, and glanced at Sam "Is he high on sugar again?" "Danny, that's you." Danny's eyes lit up, "OH YEAH" he popped a seventh peppermint into his mouth, Sam groaned.

Tucker hopped into Danny's chair across the room and started typing frantically, the two other teenager glanced at each other before standing behind Tucker to see the screen. They all looked at a picture of the short man on screen, he was wearing a white lab-coat and large protective googles sat on top his tiny wisp of light brown hair. Reading one of the news headlines Danny mumbled "Dr. Freneza?" Sam's eyes quickly narrowed as she read more, "Hey wait, isn't that the guy who claimed the laws of nature will be irrelevant for we shall be all powerful? The psycho who works with the government to make robot soldiers?!"

Scrolling through the articles, Tucker waved his hand dismissively "Nah, he's not a psycho. The guy's just really into his work, like Mr. Fenton." Danny raised his eyebrow at this comparison "What exactly is his work?" Another picture filled the screen, Sam also got curious "Prosthetics?" "No," Tucker caused more pictures to fill the screen "Cybernetics, like robots and human brains. But his best achievements fall into the class of cyborgs."

"He's worked with the government on many occasions and made dozens of technologically improved soldiers that help our country. Therefore helping us too, unless another reality gauntlet incident happens." Nervous laughter rippled through their group and they all prayed Tucker didn't just jinx them. Danny nibbled nervously on the peppermint in his mouth "Couldn't that be a problem if some ghosts decided they wanted to possess the technology or human parts of the cyborg, or even Vlad." Collectively they considered this in their heads before Tucker shook his.

"That could be a possibility, but, I think he would of already figured it out by now. If not we'll find out soon enough, because Dr. Freneza is coming for a talk in Amity Park! It is…. at our school, tomorrow! Wow yeah, surprise presentation for us then." A puff saw Sam's hair flopping away from her eyes and she leaned closer to the computer "What's the presentation for? You know, besides encouraging us to become robots."

Tucker's affronted gasp was ignored, "Well, Samantha, it's actually about technology to protect humans against ghosts." Danny flopped dramatically back onto the bed, Sam quickly following "Great, so another government sponsored group working on ghost weapons. Maybe they'll be as amazing as the Guys In White, you know protecting all the citizens and trying to kill me." Snorts came from the teenagers on the bed.

Tucker spun around and crossed his arms, glaring at the two unbelievers. "I guess we'll just have to see who's right tomorrow."

**=\=\=\**

"I was wrong. I was so wrong."

"We could have told you that before you dragged us under the bleachers." Underneath Casper High gym's seating stood the trio, it was quite easy to sneak underneath them since in the middle of this assembly. Dr. Freneza had just started showing cyborgs to a room full of teenagers and science teachers.

Tucker wiped sweat off his eyebrow and looked around nervously "It's not just from his creepy presentation, last night I did some research-" Sam slapped him on the back of the head "And you didn't tell us until now?!" "There was to much risk! I pulled an all-nighter and when I managed to get to school this guys minions were all over it listening in on everything."

Danny, the one with the most life threatening secrets, swore under his breath "Well that's not dangerous to us at all." The three of them briefly quieted and melted deeper into the shadows when one of Dr. Freneza's robotically infused workers stalked past. "I found some inconsistencies in his research and a few hacked government files later I found out why."

Dr. Freneza was currently in the centre of the gym talking about the possibilities of combining robotics and humans to make these cyborgs, only briefly skimming over how they are actually combined. "His illegal nonsense started with mind control, implementing any of his robotics in someone could, with the click of a button, have no will, practically zombies. Endlessly serving him or, if I managed to decode some files correctly, the government too."

Sam sat down on the floor with wide eyes, the two boys quickly followed her "Freaking government. It's not right, they have no right to do that. It's like making them slaves, like-" Danny hugged his knees to his chest "Like what Freakshow did to me, and the other ghosts. It's- it's just messed up, especially with what the government considers their citizens."

Tucker glanced out between peoples legs at the show taking place, a man with what looked to be metal wrapped around his arms was lifting large weights. "That's not all he- He seems to like experimenting on adolescents since the bodies are still developing in that time, better adapting to the technology placed in them. I've managed to link more then half a dozen kidnappings to him so far, after one night of searching."

Sam put her hand over her mouth, Danny bit his lip, hard, and muttered "This guy may be above Vlad level crazy." Those were words the group of three had never expected to hear, or except for that matter. Their horrified thoughts were quickly distracted when all of the students started getting down off the stands, the trio stood up gauging the situation "Is it over? I didn't think it was supposed to end yet-" "Hey you three!"

Beside the bleachers stood one of the Doctor's cyborgs, he wore black clothing cargo pants and a dark t-shirt, half of his face was made up of robotics. "Go with the rest of your classmates." A rough jerk of his head followed, convincing the three teenagers out from under and towards the others who were now gathered in the centre of the gym. Danny covered his movements with nervous quirks and managed to survey the entire room and everyone in it inconspicuously, Sam did the same slipping out a lipstick blaster in case of disaster. Meanwhile Tucker trusted his friends observations and busied himself by starting up an audio recorder, in case the psychopath in front of them revealed something and for later scrutiny on things they hadn't heard or noticed in the time of recording.

Dr. Freneza lifted his arms, raising his face towards the sky, almost like a preacher calling out to the heavens. "You all have an astounding opportunity today, you'd all be the first group I've ever offered this to." He looked down over the group, an almost sadistic smile lining his face, "The government has agreed that all of you deserve it so. What better way for them to protect the citizens of Amity Park then for them to protect themselves?"

Conversations started anew in the crowd of teenagers, Danny and Co stiffened at the implications. Dash the very brave, or dumb, jock shouted out "The government hasn't done a good job so far with that, have they?" Paulina swished her hair to the side "Yeah, the only one protecting us is Phantom!" Murmurs of agreement swept through, Dr. Freneza's eye twitched and motioned some of his cyborgs forwards.

"I doubt Phantom could give you this. From me you will all be cyborgs!" Silence seemed to echo through the gym, "Adolescent bodies adapt better to my technology, so you can see why we're giving it to the teenage population. If you'd all step closer we can begin the process immediately." It was unclear who started it but soon instead of obeying the doctor's orders the entire group backed away even further.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood protectively in front of the group, glaring at any cyborg who took even a step towards them. Voices rang out in the chaos "That's against nature, and we live in a ghost infested town." "Is the government really this dumb?!" "I can't be a cyborg, it'll ruin my flawless complexion!" Dr. Freneza practically growled down at them, "Alright _kiddies_ I gave you the choice to go quietly. Now I guess we'll do this by force." He snapped his fingers, three cyborgs instantly appeared at his side in an instant while all the others boxed in the teens together, the teachers had long since been taken care of. The Doctor's cold eyes scanned the crowd soon finding Danny's own fiery gaze, he smirked "Daniel Fenton."

Danny allowed himself to flinch, it wasn't hard knowing things this man had done. "How do you know my name?" Dr. Freneza seemed to ignore his question "The son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, inventors and lead experts on ghost hunting. Now why would you not agree with me, _Daniel_?" "Because what you've done is wrong. Because human teenagers fighting ghosts is disturbing and dangerous. Because you have a nasty habit of turning people into pawns, or I guess you call them cyborgs."

Nodding to himself Dr. Freneza decided the kid was good, he also knew to much. With a snap three cyborgs came charging at Danny, who in turn stepped closer to meet their approaching forms, keeping the fight away from the others. The first cyborg drew off after being punched in the nose, hard, the second Danny swiftly kicked in the solar plexus before performing a chop to the back of their neck, knocking him out. As he tried to find his third opponent he was knocked brutally to the ground from behind, struggling against the grip was soon proved futile as cyborg number one and three both gripped his arms tight.

Being dragged along, Danny briefly considered using his more ghostly strength to escape but decided that would be overly suspicious. Sam was about to run and help her friend but Tucker pulled her back, shaking his head. Scowling, Sam complied but readied herself to jump in at a moments notice. Helpless, the group of teens watched as one of their own was taken to the centre of the gym, Danny was restrained by the two cyborgs in front of Dr. Freneza. A low growl escaped his mouth as he glared at the man, who only smirked, grabbing Danny roughly by the chin with one hand, tilting his head and inspecting him.

"Yes, so resilient, we'll wipe that right out of you. You'll be a perfect addition to our ranks, young Daniel." Shouts and warnings came from the crowd as one of the cyborgs stepped over the unconscious body of his comrade, towards Danny with a needle in his hand, about to plunge it into his neck. Only form the corner of his eye could he see the needle but Danny knew in that instant he needed to escape, before they could take him out with any sedative.

The only warning Dr. Freneza received was a panicked Fenton's eyes flashing green before the situation went downhill for him. Danny managed to kick one of the cyborgs in the face, with so much power in it that they were knocked unconscious. The cyborg holding onto his right arm only had a moment to be shocked before he was flipped overtop of the fifteen year old's shoulder, slamming into his master moments later. Shouts of triumph soon turned to screams as multiple cyborgs attacked Danny at once and all of the others surrounding the group crept in closer.

Sam and Tucker took down two cyborgs respectively, within seconds they were both on the ground joining their comrades. Screaming, Paulina only had a moment to cover her face as one of the cyborgs made a wild grab for her. Seconds later when no impact came, she opened her eyes to see the cyborg twitching on the ground with burnt plating on the side of it's face, and Sam Manson significantly closer to her holding a steaming lipstick blaster.

Cyborgs were being taken down left and right, a group of four introverts threw themselves on top of a cyborg knocking them to the ground. Jocks and nerds combined their numbers, disabling enemies all around them. At some point it was seen Dash chucked Mickey at a cyborg's face disorienting them, they were taken down in quick progression.

Within minutes the majority of cyborgs had been taken care of, they were overwhelmed by the sheer number of sleep deprived teenagers attacking them. There were only minor injuries given to the non-robotic humans, since the cyborgs had only been ordered to capture. During the fighting some kids had gone off and found the bound teachers in the corner of the gym, who were released. The only fight still ongoing was with Danny and the last two cyborgs standing, they seemed to be the bets fighters out of all of them. In a flash or trained movements one of the cyborgs seized Danny's arm in metal grip, tugging him off balanced, before there could be any retaliation the other cyborg swiped a glowing hand across the back of his neck. The teen cried out in pain, stumbling forwards slightly, as an angry red burn on his neck appeared.

Before any further action could be taken an insane laugh echoed through the gym, just as an entity drifted through the wall intangibly. Technus flew into the gym and over half of the student population still had the audacity to groan. "I, TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL TECHNOLOGY, HAS SENSED A DISTURBANCE IN THE HIGH SCHOOL!" That happened to be the exact moment Dr. Freneza woke from unconsciousness climbing to his feet once more, shoving the still out cold cyborg off of himself. "Now listen here _ghost_. I control all of these cyborgs and all of **my** technology. Soon I will control all of Amity Park!!" Tucker had to stifle his laughter at the fact that he, and a few others, had gotten that on tape.

Technus raised his arms, lab coat flying dramatically in non-existent wind, "Cyborgs? Now I shall take over with a cyborg army!" Glowing spread up his arms and soon all of the cyborgs were surrounded by it. Simultaneously they stood and lurched toward Dr. Freneza completely ignoring the students and staff of Casper High. As they surrounded him a crazed look burned in his eyes as he attempted to get them away "No. NO. I control you! I made you, I AM YOUR MASTER! You can't-" Like glorified zombies the hoard of cyborgs practically dog piled onto the Doctor, silencing him. The ghost responsible smirked down from above.

"Hey Technus!" everyone present looked to the source, Danny Fenton holding up his thermos, "Thanks for the cleanup." With that a blue light shot out from the Fenton thermos slowly sucking Technus inside "NO. Darn you Ph-" With a click Danny sealed the thermos, cutting Technus off mid-rant. Every robotically infused human in the room were out cold, sparks flying from their recently ghost possessed technology. Seconds continued on as dead silence stayed in the gym, the shock was only cut off as Tucker gave a woot of joy. Cheers went around the room, everyone let relief flow through them as they realized the fight was over.

Fifteen minutes later the police arrived at the school only to find bunch of duck taped, mostly unconscious cyborgs and Dr. Freneza . The student population as a whole described the events of what happened, people jumping in when someone missed a detail of skipped over something. Parents arrived checking on their children with worry, the rest of the school day was quickly canceled.

It was promised that any mind controlling used on the cyborgs, possibly innocent citizens, would be deeply looked into and helped as much as possible. The only real problem arose when a government car pulled up as they were all being transferred into police trucks. An official looking man stepped out of set car, after a quick explanation of what happened from a nervous looking officer he scanned over the students a frown marring his face.

"Alright kids I need all of you with solid evidence of Dr. Freneza's guilt to hand it over immediately." Before any other teenagers could even pull out their phones Tucker Foley stepped forwards "Sorry, but you'll be able to look over my evidence later, I'll even send you a link. I mean we can't risk it getting '_lost_' somewhere along the way." The government official glared down at the defiant fifteen year old "Where are you putting the evidence, sonny?" Tucker smiled innocently up at him "The internet.

Danny had his arms crossed standing off to the side as Dr. Freneza was placed in a police car, as the officer left he leaned over towards him "You know _Doctor_, Frenteza means crazy in Esperanto. You lived up to the expectation." With a small shrug Danny turned and walked away heading back towards Sam and his family.

**=\=\=\**

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and generally all stories before that. This chapter's idea was suggested by t-rex989 and I really appreciate this new idea among the others I may now be working on. If anyone has any suggestions for a oneshot let me know and I'll try my best to make it happen. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	11. Dragon’s Scales

Ever since that day I've had dragon aspects as a human, sharp ears and teeth, reptilian like eyes that would practically glow in the dark, a few scales littering my back, and amazingly wings. Small dragon like things that protruded from the skin on my back, obviously not as large as a real dragon's but large enough I'm able to glide through the air with them. Since the day a curse from a witch went wrong I've been part dragon, doomed to walk as a hybrid human and fly as a dragon. Just being invisible little Danny wasn't gonna cut it anymore.

In the end it isn't that bad, it's easier to hide in human form then that of a dragon but it's still a necessity to move around. I left my home town behind months ago, leaving what was left of my little life behind. Heading west I've made it to the outskirts of the royal city. I don't know what lead me here other then a feeling in my gut, prowling through dark alleyways between cobblestone streets probably wasn't the best plan but it's all I've got so far. I can always go check on the allies I've made through helping them in passing villages.

Luckily I was on the outskirts of the village when it happened, the wrenching feeling as something pulled away my control. Sprinting past the people of the village, the thickening trees as I ran into the forest comforted me. Until there was a flash of power, a sudden wave of energy that crashed through all in it's path, knocking me down to my knees. This time the ripping wouldn't stop, a tingling spread over skin, changing it into smooth black and white scales. Wings lengthened, eyes widened, the human body grew into more of an animal shape.

A dragon, that's what the witch had cursed me to become, obviously it didn't work out as planned. I turned into more of a hybrid, able to shift between human and dragon form at will, or normally so. On occasions like these I couldn't control it at all, some magic users could do some sort of revealing spell. Though I've never seen one that didn't focus on a specific point, especially one that swept through an entire village.

Stretching out my wings, I lifted my head to scan the surrounding clearing. My tail whipped from side to side with a mind of it's own, brushing over ferns and flowers. It would have been fine staying there as my dragon form eventually fell once again, but my delicate ears picked up on something else, screams. They seemed to be coming from the direction of the castle, before I could process this a scent went through the breeze, the smell of burning, and magics. There was a magically caused fire near the castle immediately after a powerful revealing spell had swept through the surrounding area, so this is most likely a disaster. Why do I do this to myself?

With a mighty flap of his wings a powerful black and white dragon took to the skies, flying over treetops and roofs. Towards the immanent chaos that was the royal castle.

Sam Manson had never been a typical girl, or a typical princess for that matter, starting with you would be harmed if you dared call her Samantha. Being raised by the biggest snobs in the kingdom didn't seem to affect that, if anything it encouraged her strange rebellious nature. Unlike typical princesses or people of high standing, Sam enjoyed wearing black gowns that were more appropriate for funerals or whenever it was possible she'd relish in normal tunics. She never enjoyed how the servants of the castle were treated and snuck away to help and talk to them whenever possible. The only thing that worried all but her grandmother was her interest in sorcery and witchcraft. It was discovered she could perform some spells, but she was even more interested in magical creatures. Yes, Sam loved magics, but not as much in the particular instant.

An evil sorcerer by the name of Plasmius currently stood in front of her parents thrones, claiming he was taking over the kingdom. Maybe her parents weren't the best rulers but they would definitely be preferred over this maniac. Conjured soldiers now roamed the halls and magical beings had easily taking over the castle, it seemed that Plasmius only had a small amount of actual human following. His general, Skulker, stood by his side holding two large broadswords held threateningly by his side. The guards in the room had been knocked unconscious, only Sam and her parents stood against them.

Though the king was quaking in his boots he tried his best to look confident and in control "Now see here, dark wizard. The kingdom is under our control, and you shall not be taking it." Another bang shook the castle while screams echoed of the walls from a distance. Plasmius's took shape of a vicious smile, he held up his fingers and snapped. "Perhaps you need some better, persuasion." Black shadows danced across the floor, writhing around feet until they wrapped around Sam. She did her best to kick the shadows off, kicking and stomping, but to no avail. The spell held strong and and dragged Sam to the ground, much to her parents protests. Sam let out some unruly terms as the shadows drug her towards the window, she couldn't stop the scream when they bashed through it shattering the glass, and held her out the side of the castle. Underneath her was a considerable drop and all that kept her from falling was a single stretch of shadows tightly holding onto her left wrist.

The king and queen were held back from their daughter both by shadows, and General Skulker holding a sword threateningly. Plasmius stalked towards the window, as Sam struggled and grasped for the spell holding tight to her. "Next time, royals, think before you disobey." Sam looked into the sorcerer's gaze as his eyes flashed dark red. Then, she was dropped.

Sam Manson screamed as she fell, the sides of the castle blurring by her. Whilst she also swore to herself that if she was dying, Sam was going to haunt the bastard sorcerer so hard. The residents of the throne room watching out the window as Princess Samantha fell, her mother practically screeching as her child grew closer and closer to the ground. Mere seconds before she hit the ground, she was plucked from the air. All the humans stood in shock as a dragon glided beside the towers, Sam held safely in it's claws.

It gave a low growl when spotting Plasmius in the castle's tower. Danny, set dragon, cursed the sorcerer in his mind, whenever big evil plans go down it's always him, damm Vlad. He carefully maneuvered the girl onto his back, circling back around once she'd gripped on tightly. Vlad Plasmius glared at the dragon hybrid who'd just saved the princess, Daniel always seemed to get in the way of his work. Well, he thought to himself, if he refuses to join me soon he will have to be taken down.

A bright red streak shot out of the window from Vlad's extended hand, it arched out towards the dragon who was flying farther above the forest. In the last moment Danny noticed and tried to swerve out of the spell's direction, but it hit near his right wing, causing an explosion. He clumsily flapped but soon after Danny and Sam it the forest floor. The one known as Plasmius glowered one last time down at the woods, before turning to Skulker "Send out a search. I want them found."

Sam awoke to find herself being gently carried through the woods on the back of a dragon. An interesting situation indeed. As she soggily blinked her eyes open the memories of the day came crashing back, and she realized with a startled yelp that no, this was not in fact a dream. Slowly flipping over on the dragon's back she scanned the forest around her, after a moment recognizing they were venturing through an area she often did. Whenever Sam could escape from the castle's confines, she'd fine a strange comfort in the nature in the surrounding area.

The dragon seemed to only want as far away from Plasmius as possible, stumbling deeper into the woods with no clear direction. Trickling from the creek that of which appeared beside them had Sam mumbling to the majestic beast carrying her, knowing it probably would not understand her "There's a good cave to hide in if you follow up the stream a tad more." To her disoriented surprise she found themselves limping into the cave minutes later, once inside Sam finally slid off the dragon's back shakily trusting her legs to hold her weight once again.

A small whimper had her turning back and she gasped in shock, a large wound was open on the dragon's wing and front leg. It prickled with red sparks, remnants of the spell which had been it's cause. Red and green blood spilled from it, forming small puddles on the ground. With a thump the young dragon hit the ground, crying out in small whines of pain. Sam rushed to it's side and gently placed her hand on the dragon's unharmed back, before she could do anything a white light enveloped the dragon's form. Once the light disappeared a raven haired teenager lay in the dragon's place curled in a fetal position, considerably smaller wings curled around his head.

For a moment Sam only stood there in shock, her hand left hovering over where the dragon had just been laying. The teen, for he could be no older then Sam herself, curled tighter into himself moaning in pain as more red sparks glanced off of the open wound. A raspy voice called from within the tangled limbs, "Ha, that new spell of his seems new. Definitely adds another layer to the experience." Sam crouched down next to him in worry, hands stretching out "Let me help you." "I don't think it would help much- gah!" The princess's hands brushed onto the injured skin, red lights flickered up to meet them. Sam furrowed her brows and pushed energy against the violent spell, slowly but surely forcing it to vanish.

After a few minutes of focus the previously cursed wounds had become scabbing skin on both his right arm and wing. Sitting back, Sam let out a shaky sigh and flexed her hands, she'd never used so much magic at one time but it didn't seem she would collapse. Hearing shuffling she looked up to find two icy blue slitted eyes staring across at her, the other teen had removed himself from his previous curled up position to lay on his stomach, keeping his injuries far from any possible harm. "You can do magics?" Sam simply nodded, to out of it to actually respond, "Thank you for healing me, usually spells don't end up hurting me that much."

Sam leaned back on her palms, oddly excepting the strange duo they were. "What's your name?" He glanced up, his wings subconsciously lowering further to the ground "Danny. What's yours?" "Sam." Danny glanced at her, maybe a bit more focused, taking noticed of her high end clothes and posture "Are you the princess?" Sam shrugged looking off to the side "Yeah." Danny propped his chin on his hands popping his tongue off the top of his mouth "Cool." Finally Sam laughed, cool, that's the best reaction anyone's ever had to her title before. Glancing back to him, she couldn't suppress another snort as she realized he'd fallen asleep, tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly.

Just a magic princess and teenage dragon boy together in a cave. What could go wrong?

**_AN: Dragon au suggested/requested by t-rex289. Thanks for reading, I really loved putting some of the characters into a different time (even if set era was butchered in the process). Hope you guys enjoyed it either way, see ya~_**


	12. Cujo's Trust

Valerie Gray was not possessive, especially not of her ex boyfriend, but she can't help but notice when Danny's unusual schedule takes a dramatic turn. Sure it's an odd one to begin with, and she still hasn't figured out where he runs off to everyday, though she does have a few theories. Danny starts filtering out at lunch or break at very specific times, it takes a while to notice but once she did it's a blaring difference. He doesn't even seem upset like he would when he jumps up and leaves during class, if anything he leaves smiling or laughing in exasperation. Eventually, knowing it's wrong, Valerie follows him.

Listen, Valerie isn't a Mickey level stalker but she has her limits for mysterious outings done by little old Danny Fenton. At the exact time during lunch, unsurprisingly, Danny gets up and makes to leave the cafeteria. Little does he know a follower slipped out after him, Valerie doesn't don her huntress uniform, instead opting to stick to the shadows and watch from afar as Danny goes out one of the school's side doors.

The two teenagers venture into the town's park after a two minute speed walk. Danny steps into a hidden clearing and Valerie watches from the bushes, sighing in relief that she somehow hadn't managed to lose him like the many incidents before. She observes in confusion as Danny whistles loudly in the middle of the clearing, placing his hands on his hips. That confusion turned to horror as her ghost tracking bracelet started blinking frantically, and a large green figure jumped out of the trees towards him. Valerie pulled out a blaster and attack until the monster did something unexpected, it disappeared.

Wait-no, Valerie realized with a shock that it had shrunk down, so much so that it was now the size of a puppy. The excited green dog jumped on top of Danny, drowning him in sloppy kisses. Instead of being terrified and screaming, the teenager was laughing, laughing and scratching the dog behind the ears until it dismounted from his chest. Valerie was left, gaping at the the scene in front of her. She had, of course, recognized the ghost dog who'd ruined her life, but she'd only ever seen it so small and docile when it has been alone with Phantom. That form had quickly changed as it found and turned to growl at her as a menacing monster. She'd never seen a ghost be so, friendly, with a human before.

Danny sat himself up into a kneeling position and continued scratching and petting the ghost enthusiastically "Hey Cujo, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" At this Valerie finally lowered her weapon, Cujo, someone had named the ghost dog Cujo. There's irony in the name of course but it was more shocking to her someone, maybe Danny himself, had actually named the entity. She watched from the coverage of bushes as Cujo jumped around Danny happily as he pulled out a dog treat from the depths of his jean pockets. It was kind of humbling to see this teenager teaching an old dog new tricks, it was pretty much thought to be impossible in the ghost hunting community for any ghost to learn anything new that wasn't to help a violent cause.

After multiple rounds of sitting, rolling over, and playing dead (more dead) Cujo seemed to pull something out of thin air. This something happened to be a plush dog toy, this manipulation of matter didn't seem to bother the pup and Danny only sighed, exasperated. "Honestly. If you could practically teleport the toy back to you, why did you have the entire rampage trying to find it?" Only a bark answered him, Danny facepalmed. 'Wait, rampage?' Valerie narrowed her eyes in thought 'Is that why he was trampling through buildings? Trying to find his toy? Would that mean Phantom had been telling the truth about Cujo?'

Cujo, the evil little dog, gave Danny the puppy eyes, tilting his head innocently. Danny mumbled "Alright, alright. You got me", taking the toy from Cujo's mouth he threw it off to the side. The ghost dog ran after it, grabbing it from the air with a leap before it could hit the ground. Turning around, he bounced back towards the teen who had thrown it in the first place. Danny reached out to grab the toy from Cujo but the dog held on tight, it quickly developed into a game of tug-a-war, and growling started as they continued. Valerie tensed as the other worldly being started growled more and more, slowly getting more aggressive. A particularly hard pull sent Danny sprawled on the ground, defenceless.

Without thinking Valerie ran out of her hiding place, desperate to reach them before the human teenager got hurt. But she'd nearly reached it halfway across the field when Danny was jumping up, quickly spotting her. A fiercely protective look focused in his eyes as he covered Cujo from sight, placing his body as a barrier. Danny stumbled, like the clumsy teen he is, and landed awkwardly on the ground, arms still stretched out. The puppy he was trying to protect nudged him with a wet nose in the small of his back. Valerie herself stumbled to a stop a few feet away, quickly covering up her shocked expression with one of indifference and slight suspicion.

Danny did his best to look completely innocent while petting the dog behind his back and he smiled awkwardly up at the other teenager "H-hey Valerie! I-um, how long have you been there?" His voice even cracked at the end, Valerie restrained herself, he was so adorable and he didn't even know it. "Danny, why are you playing with a ghost? You of all people should know they're dangerous and evil." As if to prove her wrong Cujo walked out from behind Danny's back, licking his hand almost lovingly.

The teenager's face contorted to guilt for a moment before he sighed, lifting himself up with Cujo held tightly in his arms. "Val, I know what all the ghost hunters say, what my parents say. But we can no longer ignore the facts," Danny absentmindedly continued scratching behind the ghost dog's ear not noticing Valerie's continuous disbelief. "I've known it for a while I think, but we're gathering more evidence now. Ghosts aren't just mindless or violent, they're intelligent creatures with emotions and relationships. They have societies and actual civilizations, then there's guys like Cujo that are just dead animals. Cujo's just a puppy, not any less loving and caring for people."

Valerie knew the fight was leaving her but she still wouldn't admit it "What about all the ghost attacks Danny? They manipulate and attack people!" Danny looked at her with desperate blue eyes that seemed to stare into her soul "There's some bad ghosts, the same as bad humans, criminals and terrorists. The majority of ghosts mind their business and stay in their own dimension. The few that do come out either want something to do with humans or even just trying to find something they lost. Cujo was literally just being a dog. He was killed because Axion Labs didn't need security dogs anymore, he just came back to find his toy."

Both boys before her stared up to Valerie with big pleading eyes and she practically crumbled, but if you ever asked her she would refuse that statement. It was obvious Cujo meant no harm but it was still hard to except that some ghosts were innocent, sure there was Danielle but she's half-human, therefor an exception. "Why isn't he back in the ghost zone?" Danny looked sheepishly off to the side "He-um- kind of got attached to me. Cujo's been sent back to the zone many times but he always somehow comes back. After a while I mostly just excepted it, he just wants some love and affection. Like an ordinary dog except you don't have to feed him and on occasion he gets excited and may... grow a bit."

She must be losing her mind because at that Valerie snorted "Grows a bit?" Danny sputtered, "Okay, so more then 'a bit' but all pets have their own quirks." He set Cujo down and the dog ran around their legs happily "Alright Fenton, I'll keep your ghost dog a secret, as long as you promise me you won't get hurt. I mean it, one violent action and he'll sent back, alright?"

Danny crossed his arms and pouted "Fine Val. But he won't." The teenagers silently watched as Cujo rolled around the grass, barking contently "You never know what a ghost will do Danny." He sighed, staring at his feet "I know Valerie, I know."

A week later, as the Red Huntress watched, a familiar green ghost dog played with Phantom in the skies. Valerie held her board close and watched from a distance. "Oh Danny, what have you done?"

AN: The main idea of this chapter from _Stormgate's wonderful suggestion, though I changed it up so Cujo clued Valerie into the wierdness instead. Thanks for the ideas._


End file.
